Just Like The Good Old Times
by IdealSkylar
Summary: After years of not seeing each other Ash and May reunite in Kalos where the Inter-Competition for both trainers and coordinators is taking place. Being close since the day they met each other you can never know what's in store. Heated battles and adventures just like the good old times. What more could you ask for?
1. Victories

**READER PAY ATTENTION!**

**Aha hi. So basically I've come back and edited this entire story because I didn't like some of the things I wrote.**

**Okay talk about an UNDERSTATEMENT. I usually end up hating everything I write and also since I don't watch the anime anymore. Well I haven't watched it properly since Diamond and Pearl lol. **

**Anyways t****he plot is more or less the same I guess I've just decided to rearrange some stuff.**

**It was honestly the most exhausting process and it took me a while to realise I could export the chapters already posted. So that was annoying. I'm a bit happier with what I've written now but I still feel like I've rushed some things or some bits still need improvement.**

**Oh well, I tried.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_May rubbed her sweaty palms on the edges of her dress. Johto had been a crazy journey ever since she had gone off on her own. She worried about her rivals Drew, Harley and Solidad whom she refer to as The Holy Coordinator Trinity of their generation._

_Of course she would never outwardly admit that as it would only cause Drew's already huge ego to inflate._

_It was a constant struggle between losing hope and reassuring herself that she was just as good as they were._

_Lillian, the contest hostess, announced, "And now only Absol and Blaziken are left to fight. May is in the lead but anything can happen. Who will be Johto's Grand Festival winner?!"_

_May subconsciously looked for her friends in the crowd only to see unfamiliar faces. Unsurprising they hadn't showed up in years._

_Lillian warned, "There are now two minutes left on the clock."_

_"Absolve use Water Pulse!" A wave of water encircles Absol and travels outwards from the centre._

_May shouted, "Jump, Blacken!"_

_As the fire Pokemon towered over Absol, May ordered, "Great. Now use Flamethrower!"_

_A huge blast of fire covered the entire field, when the water and fire met an electrified gate of fire and water spawned much like when she had battled with Dawn's Piplup. May felt satisfied with her quick thinking. Although she had lost a few points just then, she watched a large amount of points be deducted from Drew as well as heard Lillian's praise. _

_The shock from the crowd and Drew fired her up and she teased, "What's the matter, Drew? Skitty got your tongue?"_

_Drew struggled to keep his cool demeanour, "No. We're going to win this."_

_He shouted, "Razor Wind, Absol! Let's go!"_

_May spun around, "That's the spirit, Drew!"_

_Absol sent slashes of wind towards Blaziken who dodged them at lightning speeds barely remaining unscathed. The points from Drew fell causing him to clench his fist. __Drew's face was unreadable but May knew she had to be on her toes to try and counter whatever move he had coming next._

_Drew ordered, almost incoherently, "Absol, Night Slash!"_

_May blurted in panic, "Blaziken, Fire Spin!"_

_Absol's attack sliced right through the fire spin and Blaziken skidded all the way across the field to May. Her points decreased and she asked, "Blaziken? Are you alright?"_

_Blaizken's wrists flared up and May smiled. _

_Lillian reminded the coordinators, "We only have just over 30 seconds left. May is in the lead but she'll have to really work for it. If Drew plays his cards right he might just come out on top."_

_Drew shouted, "Absol, Water Pulse. Full blast!"_

This is it, it's going to be his trick move._ May had caught him practising it but not long enough to figure out the end product. She wasn't about to find out now. _

_May yelled, "Blaziken, Brave Bird!"_

_Drew, taken aback, asked, "Since when did you learn Brave Bird?"_

_Of course he had underestimated her. _

_Absol built up a wall of water around him as Blaziken left up high almost touching the window ceiling of the dome. Absol looked up and sent the water flying up. Blaziken began to spin and dove down engulfed in flames. He turned into an intense blue. The water contorted and spiralled around Blaziken steadily evaporating off. _

_Lillian praised, "And look at that beautiful combination. Blaziken stealing Absolves power as well as neutralising it. Truly outstanding."_

_Blaziken smashed down onto Absol causing a large cloud of smoke. A gust of hot wind blew throughout the stadium. As the smoke cleared, Absol was kneeling down in submission whilst Blaziken stood tall and strong. All eyes drew to the board and May had a quarter of her points left with Drew having almost around an eighth. _

_The buzzer sounded and Lillian gleefully announced, "And this year's Johto Grand Festival Winner is May Maple from Petalburg City!"_

_Mr Contesta commented, "This was a truly spectacular performance that showed how strong the trainers and Pokemon were."_

_Mr Suziko said, "This battle was remarkable."_

_Nurse Joy added, " This is what Pokemon Contests are all about. Showing off your Pokemon's skills in such glorious ways and I feel this is what has been accomplished."_

_Lillian held up the cup and handed it to May, "Congratulations May. You are this year's Champion. How are you feeling?"_

_"Amazing! I can't believe I won?! Everything feels so surreal right now," May excitedly said. _

_"What are your next plans?"_

_"The Sinnoh Grand Festival next year."_

_Lillian smiled, "Good luck and congrats again."_

_May blushed as she took ahold of the cup. She blew kisses to the crowd and walked off stage with Blaziken right by her side. May gave the stands one last look, _old habits were had to break_, before giving a faint smile and turning back._

* * *

"May! May! This is the finals! Get up!"

May snapped out of her flashback. It was becoming quite the habit. She looked up and saw Kenny, Dawn's childhood friend, nudging her.

"Are you trying to let Ursula win?" Kenny asked pointing to the screen.

May gasped, "Oh my Arceus! Sorry. I thought it was still the Semi-Finals"

Kenny said, "Obviously not or I wouldn't be here!"

May quickly jumped up and grabbed her Pokeballs before sauntering out onto the stage. Ursula stood confidently on the other side with a devilish grin.

Marian said, "And here we have May, popularly dubbed as the Princess of Hoenn. She won the Johto Grand Festival last year could she snag this one too?"

The crowd roared in anticipation and Marian announced, "Coordinators. You have 5 minutes on the clock. Let's go!"

Ursula threw out two Pokeballs, "Garchomp! Wormadam! Time to shine!"

Garchomp and Wormadam flipped onto the stage into their battle stances.

May spun around and gracefully threw her Pokeballs in the air, "Beautifly! Skitty! Take the stage!"

Beautifly flew out with sparkles showering her and Skitty with a heart. Ursula shouted, "Garchomp, Dragon Claw! Wormadam, Bug Bite!"

Garchomp and Wormadam both charged towards May's Pokemon. Skitty went into her battle stance and May calmly watched on.

Ursula's Pokemon close in and May suddenly shouted, "Psychic Blizzard!"

"What? That's not even a move," Ursula frowned in confusion.

"No, but it's a combination."

Skitty let out a massive blizzard and Beautifly grasped it with psychic. The blast froze Garchomp and Wormadam in a neon blue hue. Ursula furrowed her eyebrows.

Marian commented, "That combination was absolutely stunning!"

May ordered, "Beautifly, Aerial Ace and Skitty use Double Slap!"

Beautifly rammed into the frozen Pokemon causing broken ice shards to fly up in the air. Skitty pounced in and slapped them all into sparkles that sprinkled over Beautifly and Skitty. Ursula's points had decreased by a quarter.

Marian praised, "What finesse."

Ursula grumbled disdainfully, "May isn't the only one with combinations up her sleeve."

Garchomp and Wormadam jumped back to Ursula and she ordered, "Dragon Rage and Sandstorm!"

Garchomp's Dragon Rage got encircled by Sandstorm resulting in a huge canon that was evidently impossible to avoid. May watched on as her Pokemon took the powerful hit resulting in even scores.

Ursula sadistically laughed, "Two can play at that game, May. But we're not done yet. Garchomp Double Team!"

Garchomp multiplied herself rapidly and May pursed her lips before Ursula commanded, "Aerial Ace, all of you."

The Garchomps charge at full speed and May countered, "Beautifly, Stun Spore!"

The fake Garchomps instantly disappeared with the real one getting paralysed. May jumped up in delight as some points from Ursula decreased. Ursula merely chuckled, "Ancient Power, Wormadam."

A sudden collection of stones poured down onto May's Pokemon mostly focusing on Beautifly. Ursula wasted no time in giving another order, "Dragon Claw, Garchomp and Wormadam use Rock Blast!"

Gabite charged while Wormadam blasted rocks down. May ordered calmly, "Protect."

At the very last minute Skitty produced a green sphere covering her and Beautifly stopping Garchomp right in her tracks and causing the rocks to simply bounce off of the sides.

Ursula growled and May shouted, "How about a little regeneration. Beautifully, Morning Sun!"

Beautifly emitted a bright, white light from the inside of the Protect sphere causing a lime green light to reflect all around the stage and ceiling.

Marian commented, "May proving once again that a defensive move can be just as effective as an attack."

Ursula pondered and then crossed her arms once again, "Garchomp, use Dig."

Garchomp quickly burrowed into the ground and Skitty instantly got rid of the barrier. Ursula shouted, "Now, Garchomp. Wormadam, Confusion!"

Garchomp jumped out knocking Skitty to the side. May shouted, "Beautifly, Psychic! Skitty, use Assist."

Marian asked, shocked, "Assist? And with only 30 seconds left on the clock?"

Beautifly countered Wormadam's Confusion attack with Psychic. Skitty lifted up its paw in Garchomp's direction and out blasted Blaziken's Fire Spin. Ursula mockingly laughed, "Garchomp is part ground, May."

May smirked, "You don't say. Skitty use Blizzard."

Ursula shouted, "Dodge it, Garchomp! Wormadam use Rock Blast!"

May yelled, "Beautifly, String Shot and Skitty use Blizzard again!"

Wormadam dove down to Garchomp's level and Beautifly quickly wrapped Garchomp and Wormadam. Skitty followed up with Blizzard and slowly freezed them.

Garchomp still had her head exposed and Ursula shouted, "This isn't over! Dragon Rage, Garchomp!"

"Silver Wind, Beautifly!" May yelled.

Beautifly sped up Skitty's Blizzard and knocked the Dragon Rage back at Garchomp. Ursula's Pokemon get launched back to Ursula in their frozen casing. Before Ursula could react, the buzzer sounded.

Ursula and May whipped their heads to the board. May had lost half of her points and Ursula had a third of her points left. Ursula cried out, "No! Ugh! I am so done with Sinnoh. Gar chomp and Wormadam, return. We are SO going to Kanto."

May shouted, "We did it."

Skitty jumped into May's arms and Beautifly flew on top of her head. She cuddled and doted on them both. She whispered, "I love you guys so much. I couldn't ask for better Pokemon."

Ursula walked off the stage with her Garchomp and Wormadam. May was left on stage and headed to Marian who waited with the Ribbon Cup of the Sinnoh Grand Festival in one hand.

Marian congratulated her, "Grand Festival Winner two years in a row! Now that's an achievement. You really are a Top Coordinator. No wonder you're called the Princess of Hoenn. What can't you do?"

May's cheeks flushed and laughed, "The Pokemon are the stars of the show."

Marian asked, "So what's next on your to do list?"

"Probably a rest. We've been training intensely for 3 years straight. I think we deserve a break."

"Don't be gone too long," Marian winked.

May smiled softly and accepted the trophy cup. She waved and blew kisses as she made her way slowly offstage.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER - IN KALOS**

A blonde haired girl and a raven haired boy were walking through Lumiose City. The boy had a Pikachu placed on his shoulder as they walked through the centre. He impatiently asked, "What exactly are you looking for, Serena?"

Serena replied looking through the magazine trays, "There's a new issue of one of my favourite magazines. It must have some really juicy stuff in it because it's been sold out in 2 shops so far."

"And why did I have to come with you again?" Ash groaned.

"Because Clemont and Bonnie are getting some parts for Clemont's robot or whatever," Serena said as she flicked through magazines. She then quickly exclaimed, "I found it!"

Serena rushed to the cashier and as soon as she bought it rushed to sit down on a bench.

She said aloud, "Oh, I've seen her on TV back home. May Maple, isn't it?

Upon hearing this name Ash and Pikachu's ears pricked up and they quickly sat beside her. There she was. On the front cover with her Beautifly on her head and the rest of her Pokemon posing in the background. She was sitting down on a stool wearing a vintage, bright red halter dress. Her bandana was wrapped around like a headband with her hair braided to the side. May's sapphire eyes gleamed and her smile was pearly white.

Ash asked, "Is that really May?"

"Yeah!" Serena replied, "Wait, how do you know about her? I know she's a household name but I didn't think you were into contests."

Ash smiled, "May and I used to travel together back in Hoenn and Kanto. I left for Sinnoh and she left for Johto. The last time I properly saw her was during the Wallace Cup."

Serena flipped open a page where Dawn Berlitz and May Maple were posing together with Pokeballs in their hands, "And Dawn's in this as well."

"Yep, travelled with her too, in Sinnoh. When I went to Unova last year she went to Hoenn."

She skimmed through the page, "They're coming to Kalos for the Inter-Competition. It's only natural, they're one of the most successful Coordinators of our generation."

"The what?" Ash asked, scratching the back of his head.

"The Inter-Competition. It's this huge competition slash tournament style thing where it alternates between Trainer and Coordinator battles. Only the best are invited," Serena explained.

Ash fished something out of his back pocket, "So that's what this was..."

Serena grabbed the letter and quickly read it. She gasped, "Ash, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was busy and I hadn't really bothered to properly read it," Ash shrugged.

"Too busy? For a tournament, nonetheless! Ash, you're all kinds of weird," Serena commented handing Ash back the letter.

Ash opened his mouth but quickly shut it as his and Pikachu's stomachs started growling. Ash chuckled, "Can we get something to eat? I don't think we'll be able to hold out any longer."

"Fine but you're still carrying my shopping," Serena replied skipping ahead.

* * *

**SINNOH**

Dawn and May were on their way to the Pokemon Centre after leaving the TV station where they had recently finished doing an interview with the Contest Channel. As they arrived May asked, 'So Dawn. You heading straight to Kalos?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I'm going to spend some time with Barry here in Sinnoh. We're going together since he also got invited."

"Cool. Tell him I said hi."

"Will do," Dawn said as they both handed their Pokeballs over to Nyrse Joy. Dawn asked, "So are you going back to Hoenn?"

May nodded, "Yeah but only for a super short time. I was really hoping that I would just relax and travel around. My parents are probably going to make Max and I travel to Kalos together. I really want to try food and go sight seeing before the competition started. And Max has just finished battling all the Hoenn gyms and stuff."

"Ooooh. Did he make past the Elite 4?" Dawn asked chirpily.

"Nope. He got defeated after the first guy. They were really impressed with his skills though. He's also really excited for the Inter-Competition. Probably because he'll see Ash again. He's been waiting to battle him since day 1," May joked as they retrieved their Pokeballs.

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen Ash in a year. Miss him."

May agreed, "Yeah. I miss him so much."

They walked up the stairs together and Dawn gave her a smirk as they walked through the halls. May looked at her weirded out, "What? Can't I miss a friend?"

Dawn crossed her arms as they entered their room, "You still like him, don't you? I can hear it in your voice."

May stammered, "Yeah but not...like that. I've barely seen him."

Dawn shrugged, "You're not fooling anyone but okay."

May changed into her pyjamas, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dawn rolled her eyes and changed as well, "Just admit it."

"He's too good of a friend, okay," May countered plopping onto her bed.

Dawn replied, "Friendships do make the best relationships."

May gestured, "If Ash hypothetically liked me, don't you think he'd be too dense? So there would be no point."

Dawn dreamily sighed, "I don't know. I've seen the way he looks at you _and _the way he talks about you."

"We've known each other for ages. Of course we'd support each other. Your point?" May insisted.

Dawn just gave her a look and May replied, "Dawn, her could like Misty or something. We're just friends."

"Whatever he could still like you. I bet he still carries around that ribbon you guys won together."

May paused for a second, "You think so?"

Dawn replied in a sing songy voice, "Well when I travelled with him he did. And in Unova."

They both went into their own beds and Dawn teased, "Told you there was hope."

"Shut up!" May said.

Dawn rolled her eyes and turned over to her side. She retorted, "Why hide from the truth, Maple?"

May thought to herself, _I don't like Ash, I got over him a year ago. And __Ash liking me? I bet he's still as dense as before. I'd be delusional if I believed that._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**Review, Favourite, Follow. (Or don't)**

**xoxo, **

**IdealSkylar**


	2. Long Time No See

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" May shouted as she entered her home.

No one replied. She wandered around and found herself at the doors of the gym. She heard voices inside and walked right in. Norman was talking to who she assumed to be a challenger. The challenger looked sad which didn't surprise May because her dad being beaten was not common. Norman sent the child off and went to hug May.

"Dad!" May shouted with joy.

"I missed you! I'm so proud of you. We all are," Norman congratulated her, hugging May tightly.

"Speaking of which. Where's the fam?" May asked.

Norman lead her out through the back door, "Here, in the garden."

"Garden? But-" May started. She's cut off as she took notice of the decorations in the garden. There was a banner that spelled out in huge letters "WELCOME HOME!" and a cake on a picnic table along with other snacks and treats spread out on the table. Max and Caroline were standing around with beaming smiles.

May ran up to them and engulfed them in a huge hug, "Aww I've missed you."

"Even me?" Max scoffed.

May ruffled his hair, "Especially you."

They all sat at the table and took slices of the cake. May, as usual, ploughed through as if it were nothing. Caroline laughed, "I guess some things haven't changed."

May abruptly stopped with icing all around her mouth, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Max shook his head and muttered, "Still don't see what they ever saw in you."

Norman and Caroline were oblivious to his comment but May certainly wasn't. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and eyed him suspiciously.

Caroline asked, "So when are you planning to head out to Kalos May?"

"This evening, actually. Have you seen the brochures? It's gorgeous and there are so many things I want to see before the Inter-Competition. If you don't want to come with me tonight Max that's fine," May rambled nervously.

Max stopped eating, "I'll start packing right away."

With that he jumped out of his seat and ran into the house. Norman ran after him yelling advice at him.

May picked up her cup of hot chocolate and began to drink and noticed her mother with a thoughtful grin. She asked, "What's up, mom?"

"You've grown up so much and you're always busy. It's wonderful to see you so happy," Caroline smiled.

May grinned, "Hasn't been easy but life's been great."

Caroline casually asked, "Still no boyfriend?"

May felt herself getting hot and it wasn't from her drink. She sipped her hot chocolate and then replied, "Nope. Still single."

"What about Drew? Or Ash? Gary?" Caroline mused.

"G-Gary?" May laughed, "Yeah because that's so likely."

Caroline blinked, "Okay well Ash has been in Kalos for several months now. That's what Delia's told me."

May slowly shook her head, "Mom, calm down. I'm not seeing anyone and Ash is just my friend."

Caroline said, "Alright, May. But if you do get a boyfriend to be safe."

May stayed silent. What was she to reply? What kind of safe did she even mean? Instead of replying May just took a sip out of her mug.

* * *

**KALOS**

"Ugh, I'm totally wiped," May sighed as she stepped out of the airport tugging her luggage along.

Max energetically followed May, "And I'm totally recharged!"

"How is that even possible? I'm so jet lagged," May whined stretching herself out.

Max took out his Pokenav and reassured, "Don't worry we're almost at the hotel."

They proceeded to walk down the road in the darkwith the sounds of their suitcases rattling against the cobblestone. They arrived at a large hotel which looked like a place. There were statues of Rapidashs on their hind legs on the outside and beautiful flowers and hedges that decorated the front lawn. The clock on one of its turrets read 11:30. The sky was dark and the stars illuminated the stained glass windows of the hotel. May and Max made their way up the front steps.

Max had crashed and was just as tired. May yawned, "Max..."

"Yeah..." He replied with a yawn.

"Mom and Dad don't need to know about how we missed our first flight okay? For all they know we got here at 9, not 11:30."

"No problem." He stretched out.

They checked in and walked into their extravagant rooms. The bedsheets were made of silk and the colour schemes were red and gold. Max popped into May's room, "Whoa. I can't believe that all the other competitors are staying in rooms just like ours."

"We're pretty special," May commented.

Max nodded and then said, "Later."

He left for his room and May unpacked her suitcases before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Ash groggily walked down the Pokemon Centre steps with his loyal Pikachu by his side. There Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were waiting for him impatiently.

"About time," Clemont said tapping his foot as he cared at his watch.

"Yeah. I was getting bored," Bonnie added.

Ash yawned, "Sorry guys I was checking the address for the hotel."

"Hotel?" Serena curiously asked.

"Yeah, the ones reserved for the competitors. That's where I was supposed to check in," Ash explained. Serena let out a disappointed 'oh'.

Clement asked, curious, "Which one is it?"

Ash looked at his letter for confirmation, "The De La Roche Hotel."

Everyone else's jaws dropped whilst Ash still stared at it cluelessly.

Serena gasped, "But that's one of the most expensive hotels in Kalos!"

Bonnie chimed in, "I heard Diantha, Cynthia and other Elite members and Champions are also staying there."

"We'd never be able to afford a night there let alone about a week," Serena sighed.

Clement said pushing up his glasses, "Well, we can always stay in the Pokemon Centre. The hotel isn't even that far form here."

Bonnie exclaimed, "It's really hot today. Enough about the hotel, let's go to the beach!"

"Awww. I was hoping to train." Ash pouted, looking down at his Pokeballs.

Bonnie pouted even harder, "Pweaaseeeee. You always train."

Clement agreed, "The weather is too good let's just go to the beach."

Serena steps beside Ash, "Maybe we should let Ash train. The Inter-Competition is coming up soon and his Pokemon need to be in tip-top shape."

Ash suddenly changed his mind, "Actually. I guess I could skip a day. Serena, you can stay here and train if you want."

Serena awkwardly giggled, "W-What? No it was only if you wanted to train. I'm good with the beach. Let's go right now."

The foursome sauntered down the busy roads and followed the signs to the beach. The sun beat down on their backs as they went down the wide roads. The closer they arrived to the beach the lighter the sun seemed to let up. The group found a place to sit down and talk when a frisbee suddenly landed in the middle of them.

Serena leaped up and was ready to berate whoever had thrown it. Instead of a human, a Wartortle, trotted over. Serena blinked and got out her Pokedex. It scanned the Pokemon and read:

**_Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. The evolved form of Squirrel. Its long, furry tail is a symbol of its age and wisdom._**

The Wartortle hopped into the middle of them and took a hold of the frisbee. Bonnie commented, "This Wartortle is so cute!"

She reached her hand out to pet it and the Wartortle instantly snuggled up to her. Bonnie then tossed the frisbee up in the air for the Wartortle to catch. The Wartortle caught it in its mouth and did a backflip before gracefully landing on its tail.

Clement commented, "This Wartortle must be pretty well trained. Contests, maybe? It's really well groomed."

A voice called out, "Wartortle! Wartortle, where are you?"

Ash frowned, _Wait a sec...that voice sounds so-_

"Ash?" The voice asked. Ash looked up from the Wartortle to see May. Except she looked different. The years had been kind...no generous to her.

She had grown her hair a little longer but still had her bangs. She had a sky blue bandana on and a blue version of her outfit from Sinnoh. May's eyes shone in delight. She didn't hesitate to leap forward and swung her arms around his neck. May noted that he had grown a lot taller.

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and May had so much momentum that Ash easily lifted and spun her around. Before pulling away she brushed his cheek with a quick, friendly peck.

May excitedly said, "I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in ages. You look great!"

Ash smiled back, "So do you!"

May then slapped his arm and Ash immediately reacted, "Hey. What was that for?"

"It wouldn't kill you to call me sometime. Holidays don't count. I haven't heard from you properly in ages."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah...about that. Um, I kind of forgot."

May looked a bit hurt but lit up when Pikachu launched himself into her arms. She nuzzled him, "Oh, Pikachu. I've missed you too. At least you remembered me."

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont stood there. Serena cleared her throat and Ash said, "Oh yeah. May."

"Clement, Bonnie, Serena. You may know her already but this is one of my best friends, May."

Clement admired, "Wow you're even prettier in real life."

"Aw thanks," May replied with a small smile. Bonnie said, "Your Wartortle is so nice."

May agreed, "Yeah. He really loves people, probably the most outgoing of my Pokemon."

Ash added, "Can't believe it used to be a little, shy Squirrel."

When May and Serena made eye contact, Serena instantly stepped forward in excitement.

She grinned, "I just want to say that I think you're awesome and that you slay in every contest that you're in."

"I love you already Serena." May smiled back.

Ash stuffed his hands in his pockets, "So you ready for the Inter-Competition?"

May enthusiastically jumped up, "Of course. This is the biggest event of the whole year. I really wanted to just take a year off but I couldn't miss such a big opportunity."

Ash looked around, "So where's Max?"

May gasped, "I forgot. I asked him to get me a slushy since he wanted to get an ice cream."

May then snapped her fingers, "Tell you what! Let's meet at the Pokemon Centre right now. I'll go get Max and my stuff. I'll try not to be too long!"

She then ran off down the beach quickly out of sight.

Bonnie tried to call after her, "DON'T FORGET YOUR...Wartortle.."

Ash brushed it off, "No big deal. We'll just bring him with us."

Bonnie sat up and Ash said, "Alright, Pikachu-"

He stopped and looked around with worry stricken on his face, "Where did he go? I swear Team Rocket wasn't even here."

Clement replied, "Pretty sure May was holding him."

Ash let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, good. He'll be fine then."

Serena looked on perplexed. She gathered that they were good friends but he never separated with his Pikachu.

* * *

"You saw Ash? No way!" Max shouted when May came back.

"Got his Pikachu as proof," May grinned holding out Pikachu in front of his face who gladly nuzzled Max's face.

"But where's Ash? And Wartortle?"

May replied, "They're meeting us at the Pokemon Centre right now so let's go!"

Max and May packed up in record time with Pikachu helping them. They made their way to the Pokemon Centre as quickly as they could.

Serena smiled, "For a second I thought you weren't coming back."

May returned Wartortle into its Pokeball, "What? No way? After I just reunited with Mr-I-Forgot-How-To-Be-A-Friend. Not even Ponytas could drag me away."

Ash chuckled slightly blushing at her statement to which May returned with a sly wink. Bonnie moaned, "Aw, I was hoping I could still play with Wartortle."

May winked again, "If you're looking for a play partner, you'll want her."

She took out a Pokeball and threw it out revealing Skitty. As Skitty stretched herself out, Clemont took out his Pokedex:

**_Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye._**

Bonnie quickly scooped her up and started petting her. Ash commented, "The same could be said for Bonnie."

Pikachu loudly agreed, "Pika PIKA."

A Pokemon then popped out of May's Pokeball. May's Glaceon elegantly landed onto the Pokemon floor catching everybody's attention. She had her usual smug and sly smirk. Serena also took out her Pokedex:

**_Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. It freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body temperature. Glaceon can freeze the futon its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles._**

"Glaceon is beautiful. Didn't you say it was one of your proudest Pokemon in Contest Weekly?" Serena asked.

May nodded blushing, "Wow, you read that?"

Serena giggled, "I never miss an issue. There are way too many cute OOTD's and baking treats in those."

Bonnie asked, "I wonder why Glaceon got out?"

May suggested, "The only reason I can think of is because she recognised Pikachu's voice. They've been really close since she hatched as an Eevee."

Clement asked, "Didn't Glaceon help you in lots of Contests and the Wallace Cup that they hosted in Johto?"

"Yup so her ego is fairly...big. She constantly thinks she's the best. I have to be honest though Glaceon is a really strong Ice type and can usually handle herself pretty well against her weaknesses."

Serena thought, _Is that so? My Fennekin is a Fire type so if I battle her then I'll have a type advantage. Maybe Ash can see how much I've improved._

"I want to battle your Glaceon," Serena blurted out grabbing everyone's full attention. They all stopped and stared at Serena.

May simply smiled, "Challenge accepted. I love battles. What do you say Glaceon?"

Glaceon jumped down from the table and flipped her tassels. May headed towards the doors leading to the training grounds, "That's a yes."

* * *

**Hope chapter 2 was nice. **

**Review, Fav, follow or whatever. Can't force you to do that but you know the option is always there. (hint, hint)**

**I love reading reviews so don't be lazy or whatever. Even a hi would be nice.**

**Bye!**

**xoxo,**

**IdealSkylar**


	3. May vs Serena

**This whole editing business is so much effort lol.**

* * *

May and Glaceon walked out ahead closely followed by Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Max and an excited Ash. He was glad that he was going to see his friends battle.

Clement decided to referee the match, "Okay. This is a 1 on 1 match-"

"Make it 3 on 3," Serena confidently added.

Ash and Bonnie glanced at one another. Clement nodded, "Okay this is a 3 on 3 battle between May and Serena. The trainer with all 3 Pokemon knocked out first loses. Got it?"

"Yep," The girls both said.

Serena threw out a Pokeball, "Fennekin, let's go!"

May took out her new Pokedex that Professor Sycamore had sent her and Max. It read:

**_Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs._**

"Fire vs Ice," Bonnie said in awe.

"No wonder Serena wanted to battle," Ash teased, "Fire is Ice's worst enemy."

May heard this and scoffed, "Okay but at least I'm not fighting a Ground type with an Electric Pokemon."

Ash feigned to take offence, "Rude. You just hurt my feeling there Maple."

May playfully stuck her tongue out at him before smiling at Serena. She said, "I'll give you the honour of having the first move."

"Thanks," Serena replied, "You ready, Fennekin?"

Fennekin nodded back at Serena before facing Glaceon. Serena thought carefully, _Should I test the waters out and go for ember? Ugh, no way. I have to give this all I've got._

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena shouted.

"I see we're not holding back," May grinned.

Serena confidently replied, "Nope."

"Exactly what I like. Mirror coat, Glaceon!"

Fennekin's roar of fire hits Glaceon and Serena jumped, "Yes! A direct hit!"

Galleon's body glowed red as it absorbed the power of the flamethrower and Serena stopped jumping. Then Glaceon sent it back twice as fast with twice as much power to Fennekin.

Serena gasped, "Fennekin!"

Fennekin slammed onto the ground and struggled to get up. Serena pleaded, "Come on, Fennekin. You can do this."

Fennekin jumped up brushing off the dirt. Serena shouted, "Great!"

May replied, "Fennekin's got spirit. I love it."

Serena ordered, "Alright. Use Scratch!"

"Dig, Glaceon!"

Fennekin punched towards Glaceon but she quickly burrowed into the ground leaving Fennekin alone in the centre. Fennekin wandered around the terrain. Serena furrowed her eyebrows trying to come up with something.

May ordered, "Now Glaceon! And with Iron Tail."

Glaceon burst out underneath Fennekin and quickly slammed it onto the ground with its glowing tail. Glaceon jumps back to May and Fennekin barely succeeded in standing but somehow managed to balance itself.

Serena encouraged her Pokemon, "Good work, Fennekin. Use Flamethrower!"

"Blizzard," May ordered.

The Flamethrower and Blizzard collided creating a dense mist. The group looked on and Bonnie asked, "How are either of them going to fight when they can't see the opponent?"

Max pushed up his glasses, "I just got what May's trying to do. Trust me, she knows what she's doing."

Serena gulped slightly at his words and at the sight of May merely looking on with a serene expression. She tensed up slightly and thought hard for her next move.

May ordered, "Glaceon, use Dig!"

The sound of Glaceon burrowing was heard and Fennekin was still left standing in the dense mist. The atmosphere was quiet and then Ash shouted, "Look up there!"

Everyone looked up except for May. Glaceon was high up above the mist and Serena instantly shouted, "Flamethrower, Fennekin!"

Max groaned, "What? No!"

Glaceon grinned and as it fell close to the ground dodged it with ease. Serena asked, "What?"

Clemont face palmed, "Now she knows exactly where Fennekin is. You could have used the mist to your advantage."

Serena let out a small squeal, "Oh no. You're right. Fennekin, use Scratch!"

Fennekin leapt out the mist and tried to charge for Glaceon but May ordered, "Iron Tail!"

Glaceon flipped in order to dodge Fennekin's attack and smashed Fennekin once more against the ground. The mist fully cleared and showed Fennekin lying in a dent in the ground with Glaceon towering over it.

Clement announced, "Fennekin is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner."

Serena asked, "Was that your plan all along?"

"No, not initially," May smiled, "But I figured you would have gone for the big moves. So if I countered your Flamethrower with a Blizzard I knew I was going to end up with some fog. I wanted to see if you would go for a different approach but since you didn't the rest of the battle seemed very cut and dry."

Serena nodded slowly, "Oh okay. Return, Fennekin."

Serena looked down at her Pokeball, _I tried my best. Is she always this...blunt?_

May noticed how quiet Serena had gotten. She asked, "If you want we can stop and just leave it at 1 on 1?"

Serena put her Pokeball back, "No. We're doing 3 on 3."

She threw out a Pokeball, "Pancham, you're up!"

Max opened up his Pokedex:

_**Pancham, the Playful Pokemon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents.**_

Max joked, "I can see why, it looks so cuddly."

Glaceon casually walked off the battlefield and lay down between Bonnie and Ash. May sweat dropped, "I guess Glaceon isn't feeling the battle spirit anymore...? Diva moments, am I right?"

Serena crossed her arms, "Well I do have the type advantage again. Maybe she got scared off."

May prepared to release another Pokemon but after Serena's comment Glaceon had punched right back up. She glared at Serena before digging through the ground and reappearing right in front of May.

She laughed putting back her Pokeball as Glaceon laid herself down on the ground, "Welcome back, Glaceon."

Serena replied, "Great! Pancham, let's show them what you're really made of. Use Karate Chop!"

Pancham jumped up and brough its paw down on Glaceon. May watched on and at the last moment Glaceon swiftly rolled to the side leaving Pancham to indent the ground. Serena and Pancham look on confused.

Glaceon smiled mischievously and tightly wrapped its tail around Pancham's hand. She spun around gracefully and launched Pancham into the air. Serena could barely register what had just happened.

May ordered, "Ice Beam, Glaceon!"

As Pancham was falling back down, Glaceon hit it with a powerful Ice Beam blasting the now frozen Pokemon into Serena's arms. Serena looked down at her fainted Pokemon in awe. She looked back at Glaceon who made an elegant pose right at her.

Serena could feel her face becoming hot and she sheepishly returned her Pokemon. As she looked at her last Pokeball she contemplated, _Wow. She's taken out two of my Pokemon and Glaceon hasn't even broken a sweat. I really am a beginner._

Clement uneasily announced, "Um. Pancham is unable to battle. Glaceon is the winner...again."

Bonnie asked quickly, "Wait...how did an Ice Beam do all of that?"

Max replied, "Glaceon is a really good special attacker. Ice Beam is a special attack and Glaceon is just a special Pokemon in general. Also Glaceon has had way more experience battling that Fennekin has so the attack will naturally be stronger."

Ash added, "May's trained her really well. A lot stronger from the last time we saw her. Right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement. Serena was still looking down at her Pokeball and May offered, "Hey. Do you want me to switch out?"

"No, it's okay. Glaceon can stay in. If she wants to, of course," Serena smiled.

Glaceon casually stretched herself out and May gave a thumbs up to Serena. Serena then threw out a Pokeball, "Mawile. This is our last chance!"

**(When I wrote this chapter, Serena had two Pokemon according to Google and whatnot so I decided to give her a Mawile. Don't correct me on anything because I haven't watched Pokemon in ages, okay)**

A small Pokemon jumped out playfully snapping the back of its head. May complimented, "Adorable."

Serena said, "I know right. It's part fairy."

May replied, "The Fairy type. Quite the uncommon type. Only just learnt about it recently. My mom has a Sylveon and it's just majestic."

Clemont cleared his throat, "The battle?"

"Oh right. Do you want the first move, Serena?"

Serena immediately ordered, "Fairy Wind, Mawile!"

May curiously watched on. Glaceon is blown back skidding past May who was holding onto her bandana. She commented, "That's a great move for a contest. And could be powerful too!"

Serena looked proud of herself. She thought smugly to herself, _Pancham might have been a pushover but Mawile will definitely be a challenge. She isn't very experienced with Fairy types._

May shouted, "Ice Beam!"

Serena shouted back, "Not this again. Mawile, dodge it!"

Glaceon blasted an Ice Beam and Mawile jumped out of the way. Serena cheered, "Go Mawile. That didn't even get close."

May crossed her arms and leant back on her leg. Serena looked back on the battlefield and saw Glaceon continuing to blast Ice Beams all over the battlefield. Soon enough the rough, dusty earth was now covered in glistening ice. Glaceon began to gracefully circle around on the ice whilst Mawile struggled to keep its footing.

Max snorted, "Wow, May. Such a contest-like move."

May retorted, "I'm a Coordinator. What did you expect, genius?"

May turned back to the battle, "Glaceon, you ready to wrap this up?"

Serena stammered, "Wait, what? Already?"

"Yup. Glaceon, show 'em your Ice Gang!" May yelled.

Glaceon skated around at intense speeds around Mawile resulting in Mawile to become slightly disorientated and worn out.

As Glaceon closed in on Mawile Serena shouted, "Vice Grip!"

Mawile whipped around on the spot and captured Glaceon by the body, fully entrapping it in its claws.

Ash exclaimed, "I did _not _see that coming."

May jumped, "Neither did I! Great move, Serena."

Glaceon was far from impressed and struggled to escape from Mawile's steel, strong grip. Serena stood proudly and decided to imitate May's style, "Now send it flying!"

Mawile spun around and threw Glaceon up, slipping in the process. Glaceon cried out but quickly somersaulted through the air. With everyone looking at her she flashed a grin.

May advised, "It was a nice move, but I wouldn't have let Glaceon go just yet."

Serena sighed, "Oh, dammit. Mawile use Fairy Wind again!"

"Blizzard!" May shouted. The two attacks collide at a high velocity in the middle and go in the opposite direction they were intended to go. The Fairy Wind blew off Serena's hat which Bonnie later picked up and returned whilst the Blizzard made May's bandana waver around.

After a split second of thought, May shouted, "Ice Fang, Glaceon!"

Glaceon curiously turned back to her trainer but then nodded. The spectators were now fully tuned in anticipating for what was to come next.

Serena confidently shouted, "Mawile, Vice Grip!"

"Glaceon's stuck again!" Max complained.

Serena smiled, "Seems you forgot about Mawile's mighty jaws, May."

May gave a mischievous smirk, "Hmm...it seems like I did, didn't I?

Clemont asked, "What...?"

Ash spoke up, "May...was that sarcastic?"

May didn't reply but continued to watch the battlefield. Serena shouted, "Send Glaceon flying and use Fairy Wind!"

Glaceon gets launched into the air and May ordered, "Dig!"

Glaceon speedily dug down with a spin effectively drilling into the ice and barely avoiding Mawile's attack. When the wind poises, Glaceon quickly reappears poised on the ice field.

"Glaceon, Shadow Ball!"

A dark sphere was quickly fired up and sent to Mawile. Serena nervously said, "V-Vice Grip."

The Shadow Ball gets crushed and its remains float through the battlefield. May murmured calmly to herself whilst Serena stared at her still puzzled.

May analysed the field, "Glaceon, should we really let that move go to waste?"

Glaceon shook her head and May spun around on the spot, "I'd really love for you to show them your Secret Power!"

She glide across the ice with a pink aura emitting from its fur. Glaceon spun around through the dark matter absorbing it changing the light pink glow to a dark magenta hue. Classic coordinator move.

Serena attempted one last time, "Fairy Wind, Mawile!"

However Glaceon was too quick and landed its mark knocking Mawile down to the ground. Mawile tumbled backwards, its eyes swirled.

Clement announced, "Mawile is unable to battle. Glaceon is the WINNER!"

Bonnie jumped up and ran right over to May bombarding her with questions with eyes full of admiration. Clement joined in the interrogation as Max idly stood aside rolling his eyes. He turned his attention to petting Glaceon instead.

Meanwhile Serena shamefully returned Mawile and internally whined, _She wiped out my Pokemon with only one. And I had the advantage all 3 times, I can't believe it._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ash's friendly face. Before Serena could think of something to say Ash comforted, "Hey. Don't be so down. May is like world-class status. Of course it's going to be hard to beat her. If it makes you feel any better I think you did really well for a beginner."

Serena blushed smiling. Praise from Ash was all it needed to make her day, "Thanks, Ash. Really. Have you ever battled against May?"

Ash recalled, "Yeah, back in Kanto. It was our last day together. We entered an unofficial contest together and both made it to the finals."

"You in a contest?" Serena teased, "You were probably really bad."

"I barely made it," Ash replied with a lopsided grin.

May suddenly asked, "Barely made what?"

Ash stepped back beside May, "I was just telling Serena about the contest back in Terracotta Town."

"Great memories. We both drew," May smiled.

Ash added, "My Sceptile split the ribbon in half."

May fumbled around in her fanny pack and got out the half ribbon which was still in relatively good condition. She held it up, "It's been a couple of years but I've kept it close. It's kind of a good luck charm to me in a way. As well as something to remember."

Ash got out his half, "Ay. I've still got mine too.

Serena and May both asked in shock, "Seriously?"

May's eyes lit up, "I didn't think you'd still have it. I thought you would have left it back in Pallet Town."

"Nah. Besides it had gone with me so far so why not have it on every journey. I think it's safe to say it's helped me."

Serena got lost in her thoughts and slumped her shoulder, _They had won a contest together and still had their ribbon halves. _

As May and Ash continued to talk she noticed how they acted around each other. Ash looked so casual and comfortable around her with his hands placed in his pockets and looking intensely at May as she talked. She noticed how May naturally leaned upright towards him.

Bonnie, Clemont and Max walked up to them and Clemont asked, "So, what should we do?"

"There's training." Max suggested.

"I was thinking about going shopping. Need new outfits," May said.

Serena agreed, "Yes. I love shopping. You can never go wrong with that."

Max snorted, "Yes, you can. We're training. I came up with that first."

"Whatever, at least I'm the better battler," May replied flipping her hair back. Max scowled. Well she had been battling for longer. He had battled May countless times and she had always beaten him. Whenever he thought that he was close May would surprise him. She had definitely grown and changed since her Hoenn days when she had first started out.

Ash pumped his fist, "Alright. Who wants to battle me?"

Serena hesitated as she tried to speak up but May spun a Pokeball right in front of Ash's face, "I might be a challenger."

"You're on Maple. I've been looking forward to this," Ash huskily replied. May giggled as she walked to the other side of the battlefield.

Serena watched Clemont, Bonnie and Max walk to the next battlefield over. She sat herself down on the bench and decided to watch May battle Ash.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, Ash Ketchum!" May shouted returning her Pokemon.

Ash retorted, "What? That was nothing compared to what you'd out there. Seriously, what was with that Rollout/Ice Beam combination you almost squished Pikachu!"

"It's still a work in progress."

Ash and May had a long battle between their Pokemon. May used her Munchlax and Wartortle while Ash used Pikachu and Hawlucha. May took a contest-like approach and created gorgeous moves that wowed Serena and even caught some passerby's attention. Ash being used to gym battles went straight for the offense. It was an intense battle that eventually went down to Munchlax and Pikachu in which Pikachu came out victorious. Serena sighed as she watched them. She wondered what it was like to be that skilled.

Max, Clemont and Bonnie came over with Bonnie beaming. May asked, "Who won, Clemont?"

"Nope!" Bonnie smiled. She lifted Max's arm, "Max did."

"She was rooting for him as well," Clemont pouted, pushing up his glasses.

Bonnie stuck out her tongue, "Well it's not like you were going to win."

Max threw up his Pokeball and then caught it again, "My Gallade never fails me. So who won?"

Ash proudly stated, "I did."

Max laughed tauntingly at May and high fives Ash. May put her hand on his face and pushed his head back, "Ugh, go away Max."

Serena piped up, "Well now for the shopping part."

May smiled as Glaceon circled around her legs, "Don't have to tell me twice."

Ash lightly coughed, "Um...can the rest of us skip that out?"

"NO!" May and Serena simultaneously shouted before sharing a grin.

As they walked through the Pokemon Centre Serena said, "Wait. I need to go back to my room super quick."

"Sure."

Ash sat himself down on a sofa and gets engrossed on the events happening on the TV screen. May took a seat beside him but goes on her phone while Pikachu and Glaceon hang around. Clement, Bonnie and Max engaged in conversation amongst themselves.

Meanwhile Serena brushed her hair and fixed it up before securely putting on her hat. She sprayed some perfume and checked herself out in the mirror. She then made her way down the steps and noticed how closely May and Ash were sitting despite not even talking. She gazed over at Glaceon chasing Pikachu.

Clement announced, "Serena's here!"

May smiled, "Great. now we can shop 'til we drop."

Clement, Bonnie and Max dropped their jaws then May joked, "I'm kidding. Well, maybe."

Everyone was ready to leave except for Ash who was still staring at the screen. Serena shrugged, "Once Ash is hooked on a show it's really hard to get him to move."

May raised her eyebrows, "Have you tried to?"

Bonnie said, "Begging doesn't work."

"I meant more along the lines of..." May said walking over to an open mouthed Ash staring at the TV. She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him promptly off the sofa.

"Ouch! That actually hurt, May. And when did you get so strong?" Ash frowned, rubbing the back of his neck.

May pretended to flex her arm, "Oh you know. Them good old vitamins."

Ash scoffed and put May's arm down, "What kind of flexing was that? This is how you do it."

Ash flexed his own arms which had muscle and definition. May gave an impressed look and poked them saying, "Who knew those little flabs could have shaped themselves up?"

She strutted off and Ash followed her shouting, "What? They were never _flabs. _You should see yours."

"Yeah, whatever Ketchum," May teased as they walked out onto the streets.

The group made their way downtown and all the way to the centre where there were plenty of buildings. They examined their surrounding thoroughly.

"Ok, ladies," Ash said putting his arms around both May and Serena, "Which shop do you want to go in?"

Serena blushed and stuttered, "Um...I was hopefully...er..."

May leant slightly back onto Ash's body which Serena immediately noticed and said, "I think I need some dresses for the stage so..."

Ash sighed standing up and bringing his arms back to his side, "Got it. Off to Pokedressup Palooza."

"Palooza?" May asked, amused.

"Isn't that what it's called?" Ash asked adjusting his cap. May chuckled, shaking her head, "Nope, that's for Pokemon.

Ash snapped his fingers, "Contest It Up."

May winked, "That's the one. I'm feeling pretty good about today."

Ash began to push them into the boutique, "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up, will you?"

Serena sheepishly nodded, "Okay, I'll try."

May playfully rolled her eyes, "No promises."

Serena silently scolded herself wondering why she didn't think of a clever answer like that. Why did she have to always come off as the girl next door and not the mysterious or cheeky and mischievous one.

* * *

**Another chapter finished!**

**xoxo, **

**IdealSkylar**


	4. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (a little late with this but tbh this goes for the whole story and everything else)**

**Anyways I need to stop stalling. Let's gooooo...**

* * *

May instantly knew what she was looking for and rushed through the aisles multiple times picking out dresses and clothes. Bonnie followed her around giving her advice. Serena was a bit hesitant at first but quickly got into the same speed as May. They both met to go the changing rooms. It was a bunch of walls with curtains dropping from the top to the floor covering everything so that not even the shoes were visible. Opposite the changing rooms were mirrors and seats. Ash happily sighed once seeing them and didn't hesistate to plop down in one. Max, Bonnie and Clemont gladly followed his lead.

After what seemed like hours of Serena and May trying on flattering dresses. May is down dress Serena had just finished. Ash asked, "May? Are you done, yet?"

A voice responded from the changing room, "I'm in my last one."

Max groaned, "That's what you said last time."

"I'm serious this time, okay?" She replied.

May then came out with a long strapless purple dress that had a slit on one side. She checked out herself in the mirror by putting one arm on her hip and checking her angles.

Bonnie smiled, "That looks great, May."

"Ya sure? Does the purple make me look a bit _too_ mature? I feel it's too old Hollywood or something.

Clemont moaned, "You look fine. Just like 20 dresses ago."

May scowled and then headed back into the changing room. Clemont asked, "Did I offend her?"

Max shook his head, "Nah. She does that with any dress that she doubts but she ends up buying it anyway."

May quickly got changed and left with her choice of dress. The cashier from the front desk came around and said, "Darling. It looks amazing. With those legs it's perfect for you. Even that purple dress."

May blushed, "Thank you. I'll take them."

"That'll be-" The cashier stopped and took a closer look at May, "Wait...aren't you.."

"Er...who am I?" May nervously asked.

"You're May Maple!" The cashier shouted alarming everyone else and a bit of attention from other customers.

May awkwardly smiled, "Yup. That's me..."

"Take what you want. Consider it on the house."

"A-Are you sure you won't get fired or something? I-I have the money and-" May tried to persuade but the cashier insists claiming it was an honor she was even in the store.

The cashier gleefully scanned all of the dresses May had chosen and started rambling to May about how much of a fan the owner of the store was. When they were done May gave most of the boxes for Ash to carry while she shared out the rest with Serena.

Once they walked out of the shop Ash asked from behind the pile, "Where are you going?"

"More like where are we going." May casually said making Serena hold in her breath and Ash almost drop the boxes.

"Be careful, Ash. Those clothes are expensive" May warned.

"What do you mean, we?" Ash asked catching up to May as she continued to lead everyone through the streets.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Serena suspiciously asked.

May gasped covering her mouth, "Don't tell me you didn't know Ash? The competition. Tonight it's holding some kind of welcome ball for the competitors."

"Phew." Serena said wiping her brow, "I thought you were going to ask him on a-"

"Anyways. Max has got something. Do you?" May asked.

"Nope. I'll just wing it." Ash said. May stopped abruptly in her tracks and Ash bumps into her almost dropping the bags again.

Serena warned as well, "Careful, Ash."

"Sorry," Ash mutters regaining his balance.

May asked incredulously, "You're going to wing it?"

Ash nodded slowly and she face palmed herself, "Oh my Arceus, Ketchum. You are so lucky you have me."

"What?" Ash asked not liking where it was going.

"We're getting you a suit right now." May exclaimed grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him down the road leaving Clemont and Max to carry the shopping.

"No more shopping, please!" Max groans. May shouted back at him, "Oh calm down. I already have something in mind."

May lead them all into a different boutique where there were plenty of mannequins all modelling suits. She saw a sleek black one capture her eye and she took one from the rack and shoved it into Ash's chest before pushing him into a changing room. Ash barely had time to process what had just happened, May was whizzing around the store.

It didn't that much time for him to dress. He looked taller and more polished in his suit despite his messy hair which just seemed to make him look good looking than he already was. May walked up to him and started to tug on his sleeves and fix his shirt up.

"I'm sure I look fine, May." Ash groaned letting May adjust his tie.

May continued to adjust his tie, "Yeah, I know. But I'm just making some small touches. You might not notice them but they will."

She took a step back and looked up at Ash smiling down at her. He asked her, "How do I look, then?"

May began to feel a little hot and it slowly sunk into her mind how attractive Ash could look. She looked him up and down and struggled to keep eye contact. May hoped that nobody would notice that she wasn't just looking at him but admiring him. She tucked a strand behind her hair, "Um...yeah...you look good-..you look great."

Ash teased, "Yeah I know. I'm so good looking I make pretty girls speechless."

May hit him on the arm,, "Shut up."

Ash just flashed her his lopsided smile before going back to change. After they bought the suit, they collectively made their way for a late lunch at a cafe. The group took a picnic table outside where Ash sat between May and Serena on one side with Bonnie sitting between Max and Clemont on the other. As they ate their food and chattered in peace May noticed something in the distance.

She stopped eating and squinted her eyes, "No way..."

Ash asked with a mouthful of food, "What?"

May turned back, "Swallow your food first."

Ash did as he was told and repeated, "What?"

May didn't answer his question and continued to look at the figure in the distance. Her eyes quickly widened and she muttered, "Nononononono."

Soon the rest of the group began to look at her in confusion. May got up and leant against the table using her hands to support herself. She cocked her head to the side and questioned, "Wait. What's he doing with _him_?"

Clemont asked, "What are _you _talking about?"

Max added, "Yeah May stop playing the pronoun game and just tell us."

May let out a small gasp and she squeaked. She hastily sat down and stuck the restaurant menu in front of her at a certain angle. She hissed at them, "Whatever you do. Do not let him know I'm here."

Everyone exchanged glances and noticed May sliding down underneath the picnic table. Max asked, "May, isn't that a bit over the top?"

Ash looked to where she was looking and the figures became clearer. A green haired boy was walking along the path with another boy with dark hair by his side. Ash muttered, "Oh, it's Drew."

Max rolled his eyes, "Figured as much."

"Who's Drew?" Serena asked.

Drew marched smugly up to their table, "That would be me. Why do you want an autograph?"

"Oh. Are you famous? What do you do?" Bonnie asked with innocent wide eyes.

Drew flicked his hair, "I'm a world class coordinator."

Serena pricked up in interest and she smiled, "What Grand Festivals did you win this year then?"

Drew's face heated up, "None so far but I did win the Kanto Grand Festival last year."

"So you won't be going to the ball tonight then?" Bonnie asked.

Drew completely evaded her question and demanded, "So where's May?"

Clemont asked, "Why would she be here?"

Drew pointed to Max, "Because that little brainiac brat's here."

"Hey! I'm not a brat. And I can travel on my own," Max complained.

As soon as May heard that she resisted the urge to kick Drew in the shin. Only she was allowed to call her brother a brat. Who did he think he was?

Drew scoffed, "Whatever. May has to be here otherwise her Glaceon wouldn't be here."

Glaceon circled his legs and pounced onto his shoulders. Drew took it as a friendly gesture but Glaceon evaded his hand and quickly began to freeze his hair making the group snickered. Drew swore under his breath but didn't bother to move the Pokemon.

"How do you know it's hers?" Ash asked.

"Because otherwise it wouldn't do that. Besides it's colouring is a lot brighter than normal Glaceon. Almost shiny like." Drew commented as Glaceon dismounted from him and curiously circled his legs.

Max rolled his eyes, "Just go away, Drew. May clearly isn't here"

"Don't tell me what to do," Drew snapped.

Ash muttered, "Don't think May would appreciate what you're saying."

Drew threw his head back laughing, "Well apparently May isn't here right now. So I can say what I want."

Drew flicked his hair as the others look at at him with conflicting looks. They had stopped eating and Glaceon slyly walked behind him. Drew's eyes followed Glaceon to who was now next to a furious May.

"M-May." Drew stuttered, "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time," She answered passive aggressively.

May then turned her attention onto the boy with dark hair, "Calem. Nice to see you're hanging out with good company."

Calem fumbled his words, "I-It's not like that...I'm just-"

"Calem?" Serena asked getting up as well slightly pushing her hat up.

"You know him?" Clement looked at her.

She nodded, "Calem was the smartest kid in my class. We were lab partners and he sat behind me in most classes."

Calem quietly said giving her a small smile, "I can't believe you still remember."

Serena slightly laughs, "Well yeah. I almost ruined every single experiment at school. You saved me from failing most of my practicals."

"And how do you know him?" Ash asked May and Max.

Max answered, "When May and I were on holiday in Unova we ran into him. We had a Pokemon Battle."

"Which I won." Calem added.

"You might have beat Max but you lost against me," May smirked with Glaceon mirroring her actions.

Calem agreed, "Yeah she did. By the way your Blaziken was, and I'm sure still is, in outstanding shape."

May thanked him with a nod and Drew got everyone's attention. Drew said, "Anyway. I'm here for a reason. I'm taking part in the Kalos Inter-Competition."

"Your point?" Max sassed.

Drew gave him a scowl and turned to May, "I'm looking for a date since every competitor is giving a spare ticket. Would you like to go with me, May?"

May uncrossed her arms and avoided looking him in the eye. All eyes were intensely locked onto May. Drew looked eager and before May could give a reply he said, "I knew you'd agree. No girls can resist me."

May gave him a sarcastic slow blink and said, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"No."

"You can't tell me no. You're coming with me. You have to. We would look so good together," Drew whined.

May scoffed, "You can't force me to come with you."

"Fine. Good luck finding a date," Drew sneered strutting off flicking his hair again.

May simply shook her head and uttered inaudible phrases under her breath. Calem says awkwardly put his hands in his pockets, "Well I'll be going then. See you guys tonight."

He soon quickly walked off leaving the group to dig into their food again.

May asked her brother, "So Max. Have you already used your spare ticket?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

May almost dropped her fork, "Already? Wow. How come?"

"I forced him to," Bonnie smiled making Max frown yet blush slightly at the same time.

Clemont said, "Lucky. Now you can get in to the welcoming thing. You could meet Diantha."

_Now's my chance, _Serena thought. She sweetly said, "I'd really love to go as well."

Max piped up, "May. You can give your spare to Serena."

"Sure." May replied and Serena tried hard to suppress her disappointment. She wanted to go but she didn't expect May to volunteer to take her. At least she got to go; beggers can't be choosers.

"Clemont. You can have my spare ticket, then." Ash said.

Clemont pumped his fist in the air, "Diantha, here I come!"

The group spent their time talking and eating until the sun began to set. May checked Max's watch and her eyes widened. She quickly got up from her seat and shocked a ticket into Serena's hand.

Ash asked, "Whoa, May. What's the rush?"

"It's 6:30pm and the ball starts at 8!" May frantically replied picking up her bag. Serena then jumped out of her seat and started to gather her belongings.

"So what's the big deal?" Max added.

"I can't ready in an hour and half!" Serena shouted.

May agreed, "Thank you. Someone who understands."

The others looked at each other with perplexed expressions as May and Serena got ready to leave. May picked up Glaceon and propped her onto her shoulder.

She turned to the group, "I'm going back to the hotel. I'll see you guys at the ball. BYE!"

Without turning back May quickly ran off and before the dust even cleared she was almost out of sight. Serena had also bid farewell and sprinted in the opposite direction.

Ash and Clemont look on impressed. Clement commented, "Wow. I have never seen two people run so fast."

Ash nodded, "You should have been around whenever Brock finished preparing food. May was always there in 0.2 seconds."

"Or if you just say the word food you'd get her full attention," Max joked.

The boys cleared up while Bonnie waited aside playing with Pikachu and Dedenne. Bonnie and Clemont said their goodbyes and made their way down the road Serena had left on whilst Ash and Max strolled down the road to the elegant hotel with the purple-pink sky as their backdrop.

* * *

**Ok I'm aware this chapter is really short BUT that's because I have a _really REALLY _big chapter, like humongous, coming up next that's like 8000 words so do not fret or complain to me about it getting shorter and shorter each time, okay?**

**Hope you guys enjoy this little filler I guess. Sorry but this is the only way to transition to the next chapter. Anyways...**

**Review, Favorite and Follow (or whatever)**

**xoxo,**

**IdealSkylar**


	5. The Welcoming Ball

**I really hate editing ahahahahah. Kill me.**

Ash and Max walked up the steps and through the carpeted hallways. Max turned first while Ash continued all the way to the end of the corridor. They decided to pay May a quick visit and knocked on the door. When they heard the door unlock they slowly entered and were instantly greeted by a strong smell of perfume.

Max coughed, "Jeez, May. Lay off on the perfume."

A voice shouted from the bathroom, "That's actually the air freshener. I probably smell of conditioner but that flowery smell isn't me. Apparently the hotel likes to refresh the room every 2 hours or so."

Max saluted her hair before leaving with Ash, "We just wanted to check up on you. See you later."

He looked down at Glaceon spreading herself on May's bed, "See ya later, Glaceon."

May was in front of the mirror with a robe on, had a green face mask and a towel wrapped around her hair. She walked out into her room and petted Glaceon as she turned the TV on to a Contest Channel. She started to paint her fingernails and toe nails a nice king blue colour. When they had finished drying May made her way back to the bathroom and get started on her makeup. She dug her hand into a massive make up bag. It was going to be a big night. There were going to be cameras and some news reporters to document the evening.

She never wore a lot of makeup but May made sure to make herself look as camera ready as possible. She didn't want to draw too much attention away from her dress so settled on a subtle, smokey eye look that brought out her eyes. Lipstick was a must to pull together her look. May then removed her towel from her hair and tossed it on the hook. She carefully blow dried it and combed it at the same time for bouncy hair. She then curled the ends and uses her fingers to comb them out for large waves. May proceeded to take two sections at the front of her hair and clipped back with a black bow for a pretty half-up, half-down look. She allowed several strands to frame her face.

Feeling proud of herself May put some hairspray and looked at herself in the mirror. Glaceon jumped on the bathroom counter and mewled. May got a white ribbon and carefully tied it around Glaceon's neck.

May skipped over to the room and opened the closet doors. She took out a garment bag and carefully unzipped it. May longingly looked at the dress before slipping into it and the heels she had chosen to go with it. No one had seen her try on this dress and she made sure to. She was in love with it as soon as she saw it and was determined to surprise them.

Her outfit was a short, royal blue strapless dress. The material was silky and felt soft against May's skin. She couldn't help but continuously play with the ends of her dress. There was a thick black ribbon that went around underneath May's chest. The bottom half had a black lace layer and she also wore matching blue platform pumps. Was she going to regret wearing those heels?

Maybe but if it meant she looked good then it was worth it.

Glaceon appeared at her feet and May exclaimed, "Oh I almost forgot!"

May rushed to a cupboard in the bathroom and came back out with a spray can. She covered Glaceon with a shimmery white glitter and sparkles that made Glaceon illuminate beautifully. Glaceon nuzzled her cheek and May smiled, "Now we're both ready."

May spun in front of the mirror catching her breath while Glaceon opened the door. May walked out the door with a final spin laughing as Glaceon followed her out. She firmly closed the door making sure she brought a black clutch bag to keep her room key and ticket safe.

"Whoa," A voice said.

May looked to her right and saw Ash was standing with his mouth wide open and Pikachu on his shoulder. She smiled shyly and twirled around flicking her hair, "I'm guessing you like the way I look?"

Ash approached her with a grin, "You look _awesome_, May."

May bit the bottom of her lip smirking, "You don't look too bad yourself, Ketchum."

Ash was wearing the suit May had bought and if it was even possible for her he looked even better. His hair was messy as usual and his brown eyes full of life. Pikachu eyed Glaceon with curiosity and jumped down from Ash's shoulder before circling Glaceon who was clearly enjoying the attention. Pikachu placed a paw on Glaceon's back and then looked at his now glittery paw.

May laughed, "That's glitter, Pikachu. It's to make her look bright and shiny."

Pikachu continued to look on amazed. Glaceon quickly ran forward leading Pikachu down the corridor and out of sight.

"Guess we should go to the other's then," May said.

She walked in front while Ash nodded silently following. He stayed behind but didn't catch himself checking her out. He couldn't help but notice how her legs looked, her hips swayed and her hair bounced on her back. Ash quickly snapped out of it and caught up to her silently hoping he didn't look suspicious. They met Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Max with their Pokémon Fennekin, Dedenne, Chespin and Gallade respectively.

Their Pokemon had also been dressed up with Fennekin wearing a flower crown, Dedenne in a plastic exercise ball, Chespin in a Peter Pan outfit and Gallade wearing a cloak.

Max and Clemont were also wearing simple suits for the occasion, Bonnie was wearing a yellow dress with pink accents and Serena wore a short neon poofy pink dress that made her feel like a princess. Serena had straightened her thick, cream blonde hair and was extremely proud of her handiwork.

Max commented, "About time. Any longer and we would've gone."

May shrugged, "What are we waiting for? Let's go in already."

The group walked to the double doors and showed their tickets to the two bulky bouncers on either side. Once they entered the hall they admired how decorated and ornate every single piece of the room was. From the crystal chandeliers to the small details at the accents of the walls. Ash and May both simultaneously eyed the food tables that were at each corner of the hall.

May praised, "The hall is so stunning."

"I know. We're so lucky," Serena commented. Before anyone could say anything feedback screeched through the hall.

Diantha coughed and smiled, "Sorry about that. I'm still getting used to the microphone."

The crowd chuckled as she gave them her signature, dazzling smile. Diantha cleared her throat, "I am honored that I was chosen to host the Inter-Competition that is taking place in my home country the ever so glamorous Kalos. We have chosen the most recent champions of both the Battling and Coordinating spectrum to take part in this elite competition. Tonight is a night to get acquainted, have a bite to eat, drink, dance and just enjoy the night before the vigorous competition starts. Hopefully you will all retain sportsmanship tonight, throughout and after the entire competition."

Diantha continued, "I will also introduce our fellow special guests. We have the regional Champions; Lance, Wallace, Cynthia and Iris."

The champions were sitting on chairs towards the back of the stage and gave small waves earning them claps from the crowd. Diantha said, "Though we are not taking part in any of the actual competition we will still be attending and giving our own evaluations over each battle. Now please enjoy your night."

She nodded to the musicians and band in the corner to commence playing. Ash and May then looked around.

"Who do you see?" Ash asked.

"There's Gary," May replied.

"Misty."

"Drew...my fav," May groaned and then perked up, "Look. I see Solidad."

"Yeah. I also see Barry," Ash pointed.

May thought, "Wait if Barry is here. Where the hell is Dawn?"

"Why would Dawn be there if Barry is?"

May replied, "Well they got here together."

Ash said, "You can keep looking for her, I think the buffet table is calling my name."

May leant up against the wall looking for Dawn while Serena wandered off somewhere. Instead of Dawn, Cynthia and Solidad walk up to May. She waved at them, "Hey."

"Hi, May," Soledad replied.

"Hello," Cynthia said as she stood next to May in a black, glimmering gown. "We all look like stunners tonight, don't we?"

They all chuckled and Solidad asked, "So is Ash your date?"

May looked up at Solidad straightening herself, "What? No. Don't be ridiculous."

"Shame. Is he Serena's date?"

"No," May replied a bit too quickly.

Cynthia smirked, "He should be. I think you guys would make a cute couple."

"You're starting to sound like Dawn," May groaned, "Let it go, we're just friends."

Solidad said, "You know what they say-"

May sighed finishing her sentence, "Friendships make the best relationships. Blah blah blah. I got it."

"Well that's because it's true," Solidad replied giving May a small grin.

May simply rolled her eyes and leant back against the wall again. Glaceon wandered off to the buffet table and climbed up on Ash's other shoulder. She smiled at Pikachu and lead him out of hall with Fennekin, Chespin, Gallade and Dedenne following suite.

"Haha, oh look there's Dawn," May said about to walk over. Cynthia put her arm out in front of her and slightly pushed May back.

"Stay here for a second," Cynthia replied with her velvety voice.

May gave Cynthia a strange look before looking back to where she saw Dawn.

Dawn was with Misty talking to Ash who was taking advantage over the finger sandwiches. The girls both looked gorgeous with a sequined dress and blue mermaid dress respectively. As Ash listened to Dawn and Misty he slowly furrowed his brows in confusion. Dawn not so discreetly indicated with her head in May's direction to which Ash raised an eyebrow. Dawn rolled her eyes.

Ash then made an 'o' shape with his mouth and quickly took one last sandwich. Dawn nodded with an annoyed expression as Ash took a final gulp and washed it down with some water. As soon as he set down his glass Dawn and Misty gave him a slight shove towards May. May snickered a bit as he slightly stumbled towards her. She then realised that Cynthia and Solidad had someway crept themselves to the stage without her noticing. She then turned back to Ash standing in front of her. He had his hands in his pockets and they both chuckled to fill the silence.

May wasn't stupid. She knew what he was about to ask so she teased, "So...you going to ask me something or just keep standing there?"

"You are having way too much fun with this," Ash laughed awkwardly licking his lips.

May put her hands behind her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ash sighed smiling, "Alright. May, do you want to dance with me?"

Serena popped out of nowhere, "Sure, I'd love to."

May made an awkward face and looked back and forth between Ash and Serena. She internally thought, _great timing Serena, _before laughing under her breath whilst Ash mumbled, "Um...yeah. Serena?"

She nodded tucking her hair behind her ear, "Uh-huh."

"I was talking to May..." He awkwardly said pointing to her.

Serena's eyes widened and she giggled half-heartedly. May, not wanting to see the poor girl suffer, offered, "If you want, you can-"

"Nonono. It's fine," Serena quickly said

May exclaimed, "Good because they are playing my favourite song right now. Let's go, Ash!"

She slightly twirled around as she dragged Ash off to the quite busy dance floor. It happened very quickly and when Serena realises what she had said she scolded herself, "Oh my Mew. I am such an idiot! I could have danced with him. She even _offered_."

The songs that were played were lively and fast paced with an occasional slow song. The night was young and so was the atmosphere. Everyone enjoyed themselves even Serena who had managed to get over it. The musicians had then begun to play more classical instrumental as the guests took their seat for dinner would begin to be served.

Diantha took to the stage, "Alright. Please would you like to take your seats."

She walked down and headed to the specially reserved table that had a blue tablecloth instead of the white the others had. Everyone else split off to their own tables. Ash and May had lingered around a bit and Serena had taken a seat at one of the tables where their friends were so only one was left. There were two tables each with one space left. Gary waved Ash over to his table which consisted of Misty, Dawn, Barry, and Serena as well. Serena gave a delighted smile which slightly faltered when she made brief eye contact with May. May joined the other table that consisted of table had her brother Max, Calem, Clemont, Bonnie and Solidad.

Much to Ash's and May's delight the food was off the upmost quality and unknowingly were quite synchronised on how they ate. Solidad chuckled softly grabbing May's attention.

May stopped eating and looked up, "What?"

Solidad smiled, "Not surprising that you're the only person who could match Ash's appetite."

May had an idea of where this was going and deadpanned, "Yeah. What a coincidence."

Max grinned, "You should have seen her when she got home. She cleared through-OW!"

Max's outburst got some unwarranted attention but it is quickly dismissed. He glared at May who had a smirk on her face. She had kicked him in the shin with her heel and it had shut him up. Painful but effective.

She innocently drawled, "Oh Max. Whoops. I guess my foot slipped."

When the desert came around May had started to eat a lot more slowly. She looked over to the table nearby and she frequently exchanged glances with Ash. He gave her a warm smile.

May had looked up once again from her cake and found Ash staring at her. She gave him a soft smile and quickly turned away. Her thoughts were soon disrupted when Solidad commented, "And you say you guys are only just friends. Peculiar."

Bonnie asked, "What's this?"

May rolled her eyes, "That's the sound of ignorance, Bonnie."

Bonnie looks to Clemont and Max for answers both who say nothing. Everyone had sly expressions on their faces but May and Bonnie were far from amused. Solidad said, "So who wants to bet? End of the Inter-Competition or end of the month?"

May scowled as she finished her last piece of the dessert. She didn't like the topic of conversation and tried to not add fuel to the fire. May looked over at Ash's table again and saw her eyes had met Ash's at the same time. They give each other a warm smile for a bit but then Ash's smile subsided and he looked back at his table who were sniggering apart from a slightly annoyed Serena. Ash has a bit of a red tinge on his cheeks and May subtly smirked to herself.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she could hear Max talking, "I told you. There's no way Drew has a chance when she's clearly oogling-CAN YOU STOP?"

May hissed through her teeth, "Shut..Up."

"It's not my fault you have 2 guys after you," Max grumbles before widening his eyes and shutting up, "Oops."

Calem and Clemont asked, "Wait...what?"

Solidad laughed, "May, you look so surprised."

May retorted, "Okay now I know you're spouting nonsense."

The plates were promptly taken away by the hotel staff and Diantha had risen from her table and walked onto the stage. She smiled, "The rest of tonight is going to be a lot more pair orientated dancing wise so find yourself a nice partner."

Once May got up from her seat she was instantly confronted by green right in front of her face. Drew. She blinked, "What?"

Drew smirked, "So May. You up for a little slow dance?"

May clicked her tongue, "What happened to your date?"

Drew looks around nervously, "Yeah...yeah but I thought since you didn't have one I'd-"

"Oh, Drew!" A shrill voice cried.

A tall, pink-haired girl appeared next to Drew and gave him a side hug. Once she saw May she looked her up and down and flicked one of her ponytails, "Oh..who's _this_?"

Drew replied coolly, "This is...um...Kelly?"

The girl frowned, "It's Shelly, Drew. Remember we met during the Kanto Grand Festival."

"Oh yeah. Right. It just um...never mind," Drew mumbled. Shelly looked at May one last time before dragging Drew away saying, "Come _on, _Drew. Let's dance!"

May couldn't help but laugh. Of all the girls he was going to bring he brought som

"Hey," She greeted slightly twirling her hair.

Ash grinned, "Hey. There's a slow song...I need a partner."

"Say no more," May smiled.

Ash opened his mouth to say something but Serena whipped through them. She laughed and clung onto his arm, "Hey, Ash. Do you remember they played this in that restaurant we went to last week? Come on!"

A tall cloaked figure then appears behind May. He smiles and they all recognise him as the ever so dashing Nando. May bites her lip blushing as she notices him making Ash frown slightly. Nando takes May's hand and kisses it making her go pink. He asks, "Fair, May. Would you like this dance?"

May giggles nervously, "...Yeah. I mean yes, I'd love to."

Although she was previously a bit upset as soon as Nando had approached her she was elated. He was absolutely _dashing _in his attire and signature green cloak. His hair was thick and long and it seemed whatever came out of his mouth was a song. His voice was so melodic and charming. May knew Nando was ever the charmer but it didn't strike her how charming until he whisked her to the dance floor.

She stared into his eyes with admiration. It was like living out a fairytale.

As Ash accompanied Serena he couldn't help but turn back to see May. His mouth pursed once he saw how close May and Nando were. It's like they were the only two people in the room. He briskly turned back and faced a beaming Serena.

Diantha suggested, "In order to keep things interesting, we're going to switch it up a bit. Everytime you hear me say a Pokemon, I would like you all to switch partners."

The dance floor was quite occupied. Serena enjoyed herself as she waltzed around with Ash and pretended not to notice that he'd always glance over to May. Serena would always try to dance as far away from the pair as possible but Ash was quite stubborn.

"Jirachi!" Diantua spoke up and the dancers immediately stopped and scattered to find another partner.

Ash found himself with Ursula. He gave her a small smile and she shrugged indifferently. May ended up with Clemont and they gave each other kind smiles. Serena, unfortunately, ended up partner-less and so grabbed the first person in front of her.

Calem. Taken aback, he stammered, "I can't dance."

She hastily replied, "Just follow my lead."

It wasn't long until there was another switch. Ash and May found themselves paired but that turned out to be very short-lived (15 seconds). They both reluctantly stepped apart and Serena ended up being paired with Calem again. Calem started to get the hang of it and enjoy himself. However Serena was distracted and constantly kept track of Ash's moves; so much so that she frequently trodded on Calem's toes.

"Alright, last one," Diantha smiled with Cynthia and Solidad who smirked back at her.

She waited in anticipation for a while before saying, "Manaphy!"

Serena twirled her way towards Ash but by the time she arrived May and Ash had gotten into position much like everybody else. She now awkwardly stood in the middle of the dancing crowd. Serena glanced around and spotted Calem with Shelly.

Serena approached them and Shelly gave her a dirty look, "What do you want?"

"To dance."

"Tough luck, find someone else," Serena coolly said.

Serena pondered, "Well Drew's outside looking for you. He said it was important. I think he mentioned the...g word? Like girlfriend..? I could be wrong though."

Shelly blushed and squealed, "Really? Oh Drew!

Calem frowned at Serena as she stepped in front of him once Shelly had disappeared. Serena set her hand on his shoulder and looked back at him in feigned confusion. He groaned, "Don't give me that look."

"What are you talking about?"

"You only want to dance with me so you can steal a dance with Ash. I'm not stupid okay. If you liked him you shouldn't be using me," Calem bitterly muttered

Serena looked on apologetically, she couldn't bring herself to deny it because he was right.. She bit her lip and Calem rolled his eyes, stepping back.

"Whatever. Let me know when you want to actually hang out with me and not a last resort. I thought we were friends," He started to walk away and Serena took a hold of his arm.

She replied with wide eyes, "We are. Remember the Dynamic Duo? In Chemistry?"

Calem formed a tiny smile, "Yeah I was the brains and you just...blew everything up."

"No wonder Mr Vincent paired us up. We were like complete opposites," Serena chuckled.

"Yeah...we are," Calem thought but he then glowered, "Anyways. Just sort out your priorities because I don't want to be a part of your stupid plan to get with Ash."

He walked off leaving Serena to angrily pout. The dance eventually ended and she saw May and Ash laughing loudly near the buffet table. She looked back over to Calem who was chatting to Clemont and then back to May and Ash before sighing and rubbing her temples.

Serena got herself a drink, "I may as well have fun."

Diantha and Lance then took to the stage side by side after taking a quick champions dance themselves. She beamed, "And to close up this wonderful night we shall escort you all outside to witness the traditional pre Inter-Competition Fireworks display."

Lance smiled and motioned with his arm, "If you would please all pass through the glass double doors out onto the courtyard."

The crowd all filed out onto the hilly courtyard with the majority being at the bottom. Dawn, Barry, Ash, May, Misty, Gary, Calem, Bonnie, Max and Serena all were at the top which was arguably the best spot. The fireworks show had started and all sorts of Pokemon and previous Inter-Competiton winners were outlined.

"Isn't it beautiful?" May commented.

Ash sighed, "Yup. I remember watching these firework displays back in Kanto on my TV and-"

"That's not funny!" Dawn cried aloud catching their attention. She looked furious and crossed her arms. Barry was behind her laughing uncontrollably.

Barry hugged her from behind, "Sorryyyyy. But you have to admit if it was pretty funny you thought a firework exploded behind you."

Dawn pouted and lightly shoved herself out of the hug to face him, "No. That was terrifying. You can't just do that. You know how skittish I get around loud noises."

Barry spoke loudly in her ear, "Which is why I love doing it."

Dawn frowned and looked up at the sky. Barry softly said, "Aw, Dawn. Look at me."

She looked down at the floor for a bit and then reluctantly looked at him. Barry leaned down and gave her a short, slow kiss that Dawn returned. He pulled away and apologetically said, "I'm sorry."

Dawn smirked, "I know."

She swiftly pulled him back for a longer kiss.

Ash and Gary let out whistles and the rest of the group laughed. May shouted, "I knew you guys were together! Dawn we are so going to talk about this when we go to bed."

Dawn didn't break away from Barry but a grin formed on her face. May shook her head and turned back to Ash who was gazing up at the firework displays. She then noticed that slowly melting ice shards had gradually appeared on the ground. She noticed how the interior glowed with a slight yellow tinge. May dismissed it and looked at Ash who was still admiring the display. His hair was unruly but it looked good and in May's eyes was perfectly messy.

"Can't believe the tournament is starting in a couple of days."

Ash agreed, "Yeah, I know. You nervous?"

"A little..." May replied in an uncertain tone.

She knew that there would be many tough competitors worldwide and that the judges were extra harsh on marking. Especially in the appeals round. She remembered that coordinators in interviews would be extremely nervous and even stumbled over their words. Could that be her? Even world class coordinators sometimes weren't able to get past the appeals round. When Fantina was much younger, she had lost in the appeals round twice in a row despite being successful in a Grand Festival the previous year.

Ash softly rubbed her back, "Hey. I know it's tough out there but don't worry. You'll do great."

"Tough? It's a battlefield out there!" May slightly exclaimed. Ash smirked to which May quickly replied, "No pun intended."

She continued, "How can't I worry? Wallace barely made it into the Top 16 a couple of years ago how do _I_ expect myself to get past the appeals let alone all the way to the finals?!"

Ash sighed and put an arm around her and motioned up at the sky, "May Maple. You are an amazing coordinator. You've won two Grand Festivals in a row and most people can't do that let alone try to win one. Your Pokemon believe in you. We all do. And so do I. Besides you're not one to give up _that_ easily are you?"

"Ok ok. But promise me something," May smiled looking up at him.

Ash grinned looking back down, "What?"

"If I make it to the finals-" She started but then Ash gave her a look. She sighed, "Ok fine. _When_ I make it to the finals. You..."

Ash waited and she grinned, "You also will have had to make the finals."

Ash's jaw dropped, "Um...what?"

"A-ha! See. Look who's unsure now," May teased. She then sincerely said, "Come on. If I can make the finals you will definitely be able to go there as well and possibly-..I mean win the trainer's competition."

"Alright fine." Ash sighed.

May lightly shoved his arm, "Listen up. You are a great trainer, okay? You're also the most stubborn one _ever_ and you're the one who always gets us on our A game. Ash you literally said I could do it 30 seconds ago so what's the deal? You've got this."

Ash shook his head grinning, "I thought being stubborn was my thing."

May shrugged, "I don't know." Then quietly added, "Maybe it's our thing..."

"What was that?" Ash asked.

May coughs, "Nothing."

From afar Serena looked on crossing her arms. She was enjoying watching the show and did her best to surround herself with friends but couldn't help but wish she was May. She wanted to feel his arm around her shoulder and get a pep talk even though she wasn't competing. Calem had been standing next to her. He took a step closer and whispered in her ear, "You should probably stop staring at them. People will think you're stalking them."

She jumped in her skin and whipped her head around. She hissed, "I wasn't staring at them."

Calem scoffed, "Right and I'm Champion of Kalos."

Serena muttered under her breath and Calem continued, "If you're so obsessed with Ash just tell him how you feel."

"It doesn't work like that," Serena frowned tucking her hair back, "It's not that easy."

Calem groaned and she said, "You wouldn't understand anyway. It's not like you've ever liked someone."

"I have before actually," Calem coolly says. Serena looked at him intrigued.

She asked, "You have? Do you like someone now?"

Calem blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah."

Serena cooed, "Aw just thinking about her makes you blush doesn't it?"

Calem awkwardly replied, "I guess?"

She smiled, "I could help you if you want."

"No. It's fine. Really. You wouldn't be able to help anyway," Calem said.

Before Serena can say anything they both noticed the fireworks display had ended. The crowd gradually dispersed as the staff filed in for the clean up. When the group headed back into the almost barren ballroom their Pokemon had returned. Well most of them.

May asked, "Where are Pikachu and Glaceon?"

The other Pokemon all shrugged and looked around. May tapped her chin in thought, "I wonder if..."

Ash asked, "What?"

"Hold on," She replied before running back outside. May bent down and inspected the grass closely. She held up some ice shards that she had found before most of which were turning into water. May then saw a fresh ice shard land right in front of her brightly shining. It slowly faded into the yellow tinge and she picked it up. The group looked at her with puzzled expressions once she walked back into the hall.

"Did you find them?" Max asked.

"I have an idea where they could be," May smiled showing off the glowing yellow tinted icicle.

"What is that?" Serena said.

May shrugged but handed it over to Bonnie.

Bonnie exclaimed, "Well then. Let's go and find them!"

They all walked back to the entrance and May eyed the ceiling. Clement spoke up,"So where are they?"

"I think they're on the roof," May replied, pointing upwards. Bonnie, Clemont, Calem, Max, Serena and Ash paused waiting for May to speak again.

"Why would they be there?" Serena said in a condescending tone.

May ignored Serena's tone, "Trust me. They're up there all right."

Clement asked, "So how are you going to get up there?"

Serena and May simultaneously responded respectively, "Up the stairs." and "Through the vent."

"The vent really, May?" Max moaned.

"I'm taking the stairs." Serena stated, firmly.

Ash said, "I guess I'll take the stairs. It seems safer."

Serena smirked slightly herself prompting Calem to roll his eyes.

May scoffed, "Where's your sense of adventure, Ketchum? Guess I'll take back how time had been good to you."

She climbed onto a side table near the lounge sofas. May jumped grabbing the vent and pulling it down revealing the opening to the down the opening.

Ash gaped, "What? I was _always_ the most adventurous out of the four of us."

She teased, "Yeah. _Was_. A thing of the past. It's a shame you became so boring."

"Excuse you, Maple. I'll prove it you, I'm still adventurous. I'm coming with you through the vents."

Clemont commented, "Those two are crazy."

Max shrugged, "You'd be surprised to know that this has been one of their less stupid ideas."

May got on the side table chair and Serena protested, "But you're wearing a dress, May."

May lifted the bottom of her dress slightly at the side revealing her lean legs (that some of the boys not so discreetly looked at) and black shorts, "Rule 309 of fashion according to Dawn Berlitz. Whenever going on a journey or exploring in a dress, wear shorts underneath."

She then hoisted herself up and Ash followed through quickly. Serena spun on her heel, "Well I'm off."

Clemont said, "Calem go with Serena."

"Why?" Calem asked with it coming out harsher than he expected making Serena look down guiltily.

"Because you're older than any of us and make sure she doesn't have to deal with the weirdos by herself," Max replied and then shoved him up the stairs.

Calem stumbled and accidentally grabs a hold of Serena's hand to steady himself. They both quickly pulled their hands away and stare forward. They continued up the stairs while Bonnie, Clemont and Max waited for the four to return.

* * *

"Are you sure you know the way?" May asked with uncertainty. She was crawling behind Ash who was speeding away.

He replied, "Yeah no problem."

They went through many vents zigzagging along trying to reach higher levels in order to get to the roof. Eventually Ash saw a vent above that had a dark blue background.

He exclaimed, "Found it."

Ash managed to climb out by jumping up with all his might and pushing the vent before falling down onto the roof. He then turns around and goes to pull up May with ease onto the roof as well. The night sky twinkled as small fireworks from different parts of Kalos blew up. Ash heard May gasp with awe and chuckled when she does.

"What?"

Ash replied with a noncommittal smile, "I don't know. I guess it's just really cute when you do that."

May blushed lightly not thinking Ash would even be able to say something like that when he's seems oblivious to girls that flirt with him. She smiled and proceeded to take off her heels. There was no way she was going to die and get blisters while walking along the beam of the roof.

"Can you see them?" May asked walking up to Ash's side.

Ash looks around, "Nope. But maybe we should walk around."

May nervously looked down on the roof, "Ok...then."

Ash gave her a smile, "Don't worry. If you fall, I'll catch you."

May nonchalantly looked away as she tried to hide her blush. She wondered what on earth had gotten into him that he would say such things. Ash asked slightly concerned, "May, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'mjustfinelet'sgo!" May quickly replied hopping onto the beam of the roof. Ash was already being really nice and considerate and this just seemed to heat her up even more.

Ash followed her from behind. They walked along the beams of the roof for a bit before they finally saw two small figures on the edge of one the roofs. May and Ash looked to each other glad they found their Pokemon. As they approached them May suddenly stopped Ash behind her. Ash opened his mouth to say something but May pointed to their Pokemon.

Pikachu was generating a small spark of electricity and Glaceon quickly enclosed it with an ice beam. Then they both quickly proceeded to use Iron Tail and carve the ball of yellow glowing ice before sending it off flying in the air. The shard was sent in time with a firework so that the light emitted from the firework would refract through the shard briefly glowing onto the two Pokemon. The two Pokemon would then look on entranced.

May looked on impressed, "That's a gorgeous combination. Just imagine in a contest."

"That was awesome," Ash added, "But it's getting late so we should get our Pokemon."

May and Ash walked over to them and picked up their respective Pokemon. May praised, "That was so cool you guys. Though we gotta go to bed now."

Glaceon and Pikachu's ears dropped and they both sported disappointed faces. Ash smiled, "We'll see each other tomorrow. The fun's only beginning. We have loads of time to kill before the competition."

Glaceon and Pikachu's faces refilled with smiles. Ash turned back while May still continued to gaze out into the night. Her mind was filled with contest combinations, Pokemon, shopping, her family and the one that popped up the most frequently...Ash. Her sweet friend Ash. May got really confused. Why was her mind preoccupied with Ash? She was trying to focus on the competition...but it was quite hard considering how they reconnected and her crush was supposed to have died down.

"Hey, May! You coming?" A voice calls out from a bit of distance. May turned around and waved to Ash, "Sorry. I'm coming though. Hold on a sec."

May ambled across the beam as she held tightly onto Glaceon in her arms. She repeated the steps in her head, _Left foot, Right foot, Left foot, Right foot, Left..._

Ash stayed where he was and waited for her to catch up. May's routine was interrupted when Calem shouted, "Hurry up you guys!"

Serena added, "The others are getting worried!"

May stopped and tried to sync back in but her feet wouldn't obey her mind so she ended up tripping. She quickly released Glaceon, whom landed gracefully on the beam, only for May to slip down the side leaving her to grab onto the pipe at the end to stop her from plummeting down into the bushes below.

She glanced down, _And they're thorn? Just my luck_

Ash yelled, "MAY!"

"I'm okay," May replied looking up to see Ash running speedily across the beam to where she was. He puts down Pikachu and held out his hand.

He quickly says worried, "Grab onto my hand!"

"No, it's cool. I got this," May smiled. She heaved herself up not glancing back at Ash's available hand. May managed to pull up past her chest but quickly dropped back down making Ash's face go pale.

"Don't worry. I'm nearly there. It's all good," May replied heaving herself up once more fully extending her arms. She attempted to lean forward but slipped back down leaving her to hang from the pipe.

Ash's voice cracks slightly, "May, just grab my hand."

May didn't reply but heaved herself up once more. This time successful as she managed to swing across her leg and find the balance to stand up and climb back up. Ash let out a sigh of relief as she made it up onto the beam. May put her hands on her hips and confidently stated, "3rd time's the charm. Told you I was fine."

Ash slightly shook his head chuckling as May picked up Glaceon. She disrupted her balance as she stood up too quickly but Ash rapidly reached his arm out spinning her back pulling them closer together. She meekly whispered, "Thanks."

"N-no problem," Ash replies, "I told you I'd catch you."

May chuckled, "That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

Ash released her and walked away calling back, "Says the girl who's watched 3 romantic comedy movie marathons in a week."

"They were showing the classics!" May called, marching after Ash.

Ash and May walked back with their Pokemon to Calem and Serena. Calem asked, "Are you okay? We saw your fall."

"Yeah, totally. Just got put off by your shouting."

Serena sheepishly said, "Sorry about that. I just got tired of waiting for you guys to come back."

Calem smirked, "Doesn't matter. You guys looked like you had a lot of fun up there."

May laughed slightly blushing and she brough Glaceon up a bit closer to her face. Ash didn't mmediately understand but as he caught on looked down at Pikachu his cheeks significantly a lot redder than May's.

Serena's face stiffens up a bit and she slowly inched closer to Ash. She touched him on his arm, "Are you ready to go down?"

Ash looked down at her arm, "Yeah. No point in staying up here."

"Right, let's go!" Serena excitedly said linking her arm into Ash's and bringing him down the stairs. May looked on, her arms subconsciously closing in. Glaceon cried out and May apologised loosening her grip, "Sorry, Glaceon."

She followed them and Calem said, "Are you okay?"

May stopped in her tracks and turns around to Calem coming down the stairs, "Yes. I already told you. Why are you asking?"

"I was talking to Glaceon." Calem chuckled approaching them and scratching Glaceon under her neck.

May replied, "Oh right. Yeah she's okay. I guess my grip tightened a bit."

"It's pretty obvious why," Calem says continuing down the stairs. May caught up to him, "If you're going to insinuate what I-"

Calem sighed, "You and Serena aren't very subtle."

May groaned, "Not you too!"

He replied, "I know you like Ash."

She tried to reason, "I like Ash. _As a friend_."

Calem rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that 'he's my best friend, nothing more' crap, okay? Serena obviously likes him and it doesn't take a genius to see that. She stares at him all the time, tries to talk to him, hangs around him all the time and agrees with anything she says. She even decided to follow him on his Pokemon Journey around Kalos."

"Stalker alert..." May mumbled making Calem laugh.

Calem continued, "Anyway, there's that. Now you. You're more subtle probably because you and Ash are already really close. But I see the way you look at him. Don't think it's just you. Ash seems to like you as well."

May scoffed, "He seems pretty into Serena, okay. Also you're most likely interpreting me being really excited to see him as me liking him."

"How dumb do you honestly think I am?"

They reach the final staircase down before the lobby. May skeptically asked, "How would you know if Ash likes someone. He's pretty dense as it is."

"I'm a guy so I think like one. And I like a girl. Besides it's not entirely rocket science." Calem replied shrugging.

May exclaimed, "Oooooh. Who's the lucky girl?"

Calem stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You girls are _all _the same. Why do you need to know? Anyways. She's someone, okay. I don't entirely know why I like her. She sort of unwillingly grew on me."

"Ask her out," May impulsively said.

Calem laughed, "I'll ask her out when you and Ash get together."

They reach the lobby and see Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Max near the entrance. May hissed, "It's not like that between Ash and I. We're-"

"Just friends. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Calem mockingly replied finishing her sentence. As they get closer to the others Calem added, "Stop lying to yourself. Life will get a lot easier."

"I don't know what you're talking about," May stubbornly said making Calem laugh. She hit his arm, "Hey. Stop laughing it's true, okay."

Calem continued to laugh but a lot louder grabbing Ash's attention. He instantly asked, "What's so funny, guys?"

May paused trying to think of something but Calem dismissed it, "Oh it was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Serena was now by Ash's side and was proud that she had engaged in an interesting conversation with him. If only he wasn't so easily distracted.

May spoke up, "If you really want to know then it was about you."

Ash raised his eyebrow, "Me?"

"Yeah." May replied, smirking.

"What about me?"

May approached him and leant on his shoulder with the height that her heels gave her. She gently whispered, "It's a secret, duh."

He crossed his arms, "Fine. Don't tell me."

She mimicked his actions, "Ash you know your curiosity will get the better of you. But I'm still not telling."

Ash and May continued to enclose off into the own conversation leaving Serena to look on. She always found herself losing whatever interaction she had with Ash whenever May was around. What was it? Was it the way May would get under his skin and say all the right words to spark amazing conversation? Her body and good looks? She wished that May would have just stayed in Hoenn.

Serena continued to look at them and heard someone said, "Serena. Could please make it less obvious that you like Ash?"

She angrily muttered, "Calem why don't you just shut-"

Serena looked to her side and saw Max smirking gleefully. He answered, "Sorry but I'm Max."

"Whatever," Serena sighed. She muttered to herself, "Do I even stand a chance?"

"No you probably don't," Max stated matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked, shocked.

Max replied, "What?"

Serena asked annoyed, "What do you mean I don't have a chance?"

"What part of 'no you probably don't' don't you understand?" Max sighed.

"I understand perfectly well. And it was a _rhetorical _question." Serena huffed.

Max sassily answered back, "Which I just so happened to give my opinion on."

"Maybe I didn't want your opinion." Serena muttered.

"Better be more specific next time," Max replied pushing up his glasses. Serena growled at his response. She normally didn't mind Max's presence but was resisting the urge to strangle him.

"I don't understand why I wouldn't have a chance with Ash. I mean I'm nice. And I cook. And I have Pokemon."

Max sarcastically replied, "Wow. That basically makes you the dream girl."

Serena shot him a death glare.

Max explained, "Serena. You're nice, cute, apparently can cook and have Pokemon, like everybody else in the world, but have you ever thought about what Ash might be interested in?"

"Like what? In girls? Isn't he supposed to be dense?" Serena bluntly asked.

Max groaned in frustration, "Just because he's dense doesn't mean he had preferences, you idiot! I mean what you're saying is you have average traits."

"Maybe he likes average," Serena defends.

"Or a challenge," Max uttered barely inaudible. Serena barely managed to catch on what he was saying.

Max said, "Do what you want. But I'm just saying, as a guy, that Ash is not average and probably doesn't want average. I mean his Pikachu has defeated legendary Pokemon before so...ANYWAY you are going to need a bucket load of luck to get Ash. I've known girls who've liked him. It's really hard to get his attention like that so...good luck with that."

Before Serena could sat anything else she found Max talking to Clemont and Bonnie. She glanced over to Ash and May once more before sighing. She caught sigh of Calem at the reception. Serena noticed how the receptionist would twirl her hair and giggle. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the reception desk. She placed a hand on his arm mutters, "You good to talk?"

Calem nodded, "Yeah. It's not like I'm busy or anything."

The receptionist frowned, immediately stopped playing with her hair and got back to work typing away at the computer. Calem and Serena took a seat. She spoke, "Didn't know you had a crush on the receptionist."

"I don't," Calem replied, "So what did you want?"

"I don't know. Ash and May are too busy talking to each other so I know I'll just end up looking awkward if I try to get into their conversation," Serena sighed.

Calem said, "Hmm. Yeah, I saw you talking to Max. What did he want?"

Serena mumbled, "Nothing much. He pretty went on about me not having a chance with Ash."

Calem laughed aloud making Serena angry. She proceeded to hit him with her purse saying, "Calem. It's. Not. Funny."

"It so is," Calem said chuckling dodging her attacks. "He's like 13."

Serena crossed her arms pouting her lips. Calem awkwardly said, "Alright I'm sorry."

"Do you think I should give up?" Serena asks putting her head in her hands.

"You shouldn't be asking me that," Calem coolly replied sitting back into the couch spreading an arm out.

Serena leant back into the couch as well into his arm and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Calem sighed, "Just give it some time. Go with the flow. I have no clue."

"Urgh. You're no help at all," Serena groaned, leaning forward again to place her head in her hands. She then joined Bonnie and Clemont. Serena placed her hands on her hips and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Guys we're leaving. I'm tired."

"Ok then let's go," Clemont said following Serena to the door. Bonnie waved goodbye to Max before hurrying off with them into the night.

Calem approached May, Max and Ash sighing, "Well. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

Ash yawned, "Yeah, I'm wiped as well. You coming, Max?"

Max started to follow Ash and Calem but May snagged his collar and dragged him back. She said, "Oh no. You're staying here and answering all my questions."

Ash turned around,"Anything wrong?"

May waved, "Nope not at all. Max will catch up with you later. _Right_, Max?"

Max sighs annoyed simply nodded his head. She quickly sat him down on a sofa and glared at him. Unbothered, Max leant back crossing his leg so his ankle was on his thigh.

"Ask away, May."

"You said two guys were interested in me-"

Max retorted, "Crazy, right?"

May glowered, "Just answer the question because I still need to interrogate Dawn."

"Alright. Basically Ash and Drew have a crush on you. Can I leave now?" Max answered hurriedly.

"No! How do you know and that you're just not lying?" May persisted crossing her arms.

Max rolled his eyes, "Fine. Drew just let it slip while we were at a contest. He paid me like 500 Pokedollars to keep my mouth shut."

"What a waste."

"I'm not complaining."

"Ok what about Ash?"

Max gave her a smirk, "Don't worry I'm getting onto that. Ash was a lot harder because he's like the last person you think would have a crush on someone. But I'm 95% sure he likes you."

May warily asked, "But how do you know...?"

"Have you ever noticed how easily you can get Ash's attention? Or how he easily gets jealous? Or enjoys spending time with you? Or has never missed any of your contests? There's loads more but I'm lazy. You get the idea right?" Max asked

May nods and Max continues, "He does it whether he knows it or not. Kind of subconscious, I guess."

"Right. Ok cool." May said, "I'm not that convinced but you tried."

Max got up, "Don't worry I'll keep your crush a secret."

May rolled her eyes, "You know what. I'm not even going to try to convince you otherwise. No one ever believes me."

They both walked down the hall and he said, "I'm really curious to see how this plays out so see ya, May."

He saluted her before walking to the end of their corridor and entering the room. May opened her door and is greeted by a screaming Dawn. May shut the door and screamed back in shock.

May scowled, "What in the name of Dialga was that all about?"

"Depends. A lot has happened today," Dawn ponders cocking her head to the side.

May shouted, "WHEN DID YOU GET WITH BARRY-"

"OK, for Mew's sake shut _up_." Dawn said. She was already in her pj's and her hair was down and free from all her clips.

May went into the bathroom and started to get changed. Dawn asked, "What took you so long?"

A smile crept up on Dawn's face and she teased, "Ooooh. Did you make out with Ash Ketchum?"

"What? No!" May replied with her face flustering at that idea. "We had to find Glaceon and Pikachu who were up on the roof, then we ALL talked for a bit and stuff. I asked Max about some stuff. And now I'm here."

"What did you talk to Max about?" Dawn asked as May finally got into her pjs.

May fixed her shirt, "Well he told me that-"

"HEY! I'm supposed to be asking the question here," May shouted pointing an accusing finger towards Dawn. Dawn pushed the finger aside rolling her eyes clearly amused.

"Alright fine." Dawn replied, "Barry and I have been together for about..half a year now."

May had been brushing her teeth and when she heard this she immediately spat out into the sink. She wiped her mouth and squeaks, "Half a year?"

Dawn casually nodded her head. May asked rinsing off her toothbrush, "And why do I only know about this now?"

Dawn shrugged passing the mouth wash to May, "I don't know. I guess it never came up."

"It never came up?" May asked unconvinced opening up the mouth wash. She began to gurgle it while Dawn replied, "Well you never asked me about my relationship with Barry."

May's eyes open wide and she spits again into the sink, "I have asked you countless times about whether you were dating someone, had your eye on someone and EVERYTHING else about relationships."

Dawn remembered, "Oh yeah. But before I could answer I guess I just made it about you and Ash."

"Oh yeah. Well not anymore." May said.

Dawn claps, "Alright my turn! What did you talk to Max about?"

May and Dawn walked back into the bedroom. Glaceon joined May in her bed while Piplup joined Dawn in hers. May explained, "Okay so basically. Max had said something about 2 guys liking me."

"Seriously?" Dawn asks excited sitting up in her bed.

May sits up as well just as excited, "I know right. Anyway. Then Max says it's Ash and Drew."

"Grass boy?"

"I know! So he starts telling me about Drew paid him to keep quiet since he heard him in a contest which obviously was money wasted. Then started saying how Ash didn't really know he was crushing on me."

Dawn laughed, "Sounds plausible."

May laughed as well, "Hehe. What can ya do?"

Dawn smirked, "I know what you can do."

May's smile widened, "Oh nonono, Dawn. I know I'm smiling right now but there's no way."

"Why not?" Dawn replied slumping. "There is literally nothing stopping you. Ash likes you. You like him. What's the problem?"

May holds up two fingers, "Two problems. One, what if Max was lying. I know he's smart and everything but then again what the heck does he know about relationships. Or this could be a big joke. Two, Serena. She has a crush on him and she'll end up hating me."

"To the Distortion World with Serena!" Dawn stated, "Go for it. And about Max, well now I'm not entirely sure either. Thanks for getting my hopes up."

"Serena's really sweet though. Not really doing anything. But sweet." May commented

There was a pause and Dawn's face turned serious. She sat up with Piplup firmly in her arms, "Ok, May. I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to be 100% honest."

"What's up, Dawn?" May asked petting Glaceon.

"You have to be honest with me. No lies, alright? You have to be 100% certain and if you're not I will not stop asking until you are."

May stopped petting Glaceon and gave Dawn a slow nod. Dawn asked, "Are you sure that you have no feelings for Ash? Not even a little?"

* * *

**So...**

**Review, Follow and Favourite (not-so shameless self promotion, jks it doesn't do anything but it does let me know you like the story)**

**xoxo, **

**IdealSkylar**


	6. Long Day Out

**Re-edited this during late during a school night. **

**I'm going to regret this so much lol**

* * *

Serena woke up with a smile on her face. She was always quite the morning person but her smile was much brighter and bigger. Serena had set herself a bit of a goal last night just before she fell asleep and was planning to put it to action.

Her eyes darted to Bonnie across the room. She leapt out of bed and shook her awake shouting, "Bonnie! Bonnie! Get up!"

Bonnie yawned, "What's the big idea?"

"We've gotta go see Ash!" She exclaimed. Serena realised how creepy that sounded and quickly added, "And the others too!"

Bonnie perked up, "Alright then. Let's get ready. I'll wake up Clemont."

Serena made her bed before running to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed. By the time she was doing her hair Bonnie had finished getting ready and was waiting with her brother

Serena set down her brush and grabbed her bag, "Are we all ready to go?"

Clemont and Bonnie nodded to which Serena squealed, "Great, let's go!"

With that Serena grabbed onto Clemont and Bonnie and rushed them through the Pokemon Center. She was about to zoom through the exit but Clemont stopped. He asked, "What about breakfast?"

"Oh yeah." Serena replied holding onto her hat.

Bonnie adds, "I'm starving let's eat. It's not like they won't wait for us."

Serena bit her lip and muttered, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

She, Clemont and Bonnie headed to the restaurant for a breakfast. Clemont and Bonnie took their time choosing and eating as they talked through the meal. Serena was clearly quite aggravated and hastily finished her food. She impatiently tapped her fingers against the table as Bonnie was finishing her toast.

Bonnie gave her a strange look, "Serena? Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Serena asks. She blushed, "Oh yeah. Never better."

"Alright then." She replied taking her last few bites.

When Bonnie finished, Serena quickly got up and heaved up both Clemont and Bonnie. She linked her arms into theirs and skipped out of the Pokemon Centre.

Clemont asked, "Jeez, Serena. What's the rush?"

"Rush? What rush? There is no rush," Serena replied with paranoia. Clemont and Bonnie simply exchanged curious glances.

They barely missed the cars driving by and Serena struggled to keep her hat on. She was absolutely determined to make it to the hotel and made sure nothing stood in her way. As they approached the hotel Serena slowed down and patted down her hair and dress. Clemont and Bonnie walked in front as Serena primes herself. Serena quickly joined them to find a calm, serene lobby.

"Do you think they're awake?" Clement asked.

Calem walked up to them, "Hey."

They all waved and replied with their own greetings. Serena asked, "Is Ash here?"

Calem replied, "I didn't see Ash, May OR Max."

"Yeah them too." Serena corrected herself.

Clement took a seat on the sofa, "I guess we gotta wait then."

Serena let out a sigh and took a seat beside him, "Yup."

Bonnie and Calem exchange glances. Calem offered, "Do you want to get froyo?"

"Of course I do," Bonnie squeals with Dedenne in her arms. "There's no way I'm staying here with these losers."

"Bonnie!" Serena and Clemont shouted somewhat offended.

Bonnie shrugged, "What? I may as well get food if I'm going to have to wait for them."

Max appeared at the end of the hallway and Serena bounces up. She marched up to him, "Morning Max."

Max wasn't fooled and replied, "You're going to have to wait. May and Ash are still eating."

"I thought they had huge appetites. Wouldn't they be the first to finish?" Clemont asked.

"Who knows? They're probably talking," Max replied.

Bonnie asks, "While we wait Calem was going to buy froyo. Wanna come, Max?"

"Better than doing nothing," Max mumbled earning a glare from Bonnie.

They walked off towards the back of the hotel and Serena waited patiently with Clemont. It was partly silence but some conversation would sneak occasionally sneak its way through. Serena tapped her feet against the floor impatiently wondering what Ash and May were up to and what could possibly be taking them so long.

After about 5 minutes Dawn and May emerged from the hallway and Serena looked up. They were shortly followed by Ash and Barry who were in conversation. Serena jumped up at the sight of them. Dawn commented, "Wow, I didn't think you were that excited to see us, Serena."

Serena forced a smile, "Oh right. Yeah. I just couldn't wait."

She looked between May and Dawn and studied Ash's features as he talks to Barry. She smiled slightly and May remarked, "Someone's feeling great today."

"Oh yeah...of course," Serena smiled focusing back on Dawn and May in front of her.

Barry slung his arm around Dawn and complained, "Urgh, Ash is going to talk to his mom and we have to wait."

"Don't be rude," Dawn scolds smacking his arm off. Barry pouted, "What? You know how long he takes to talk with his mom."

Dawn asked, "What's it going to take for you to be patient?"

"Hmmm...I don't know. Maybe-" Barry started to ponder.

"We are not climbing that tree," Dawn deadpanned.

Barry groaned, "Oh come on. Please Dawn!"

Dawn crossed her arms, "Nope. Last time my hair got stuck in one of the branches."

"Pleaseeeee Dawn," Barry pleaded taking Dawn's hands into his and slowly inching her out the door of the hotel. Dawn reluctantly said, "I told you no."

Barry opened the door and dragged her out shouting, "Too late we're already outside!"

Dawn yelled, "Barry!"

Soon the couple were out the door with Dawn still yelling at the top of her lungs. Serena asked, "So where's Ash?"

May looked around, "Didn't Barry say he was going to talk with his mom?"

"Oh I'll say hi," Serena said, "He must be by the video phones."

Serena started to walk off and May grabbed her hand, "Um. Ash really likes his time talking to his mom since he isn't home often. Maybe you should give him some space."

Clemont agreed, "Yeah. I may not know Ash that well but it does seem kinda rude."

"Fine," Serena pouts, "I guess I can wait a bit longer."

May awkwardly exchanged looks with Clemont and tried to lighten Serena's mood. She exclaims, "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about the fashion show coming up this weekend."

Serena smiled, "Oh my Arceus. Yes."

May and Serena fangirled whilst Clemont slumped back in his chair hoping Ash would quickly finish and silently wishing that he had joined Bonnie and Calem. He didn't really want to hear the girls debate over which outfit was the trendiest.

* * *

Ash giddily ran to the video phones. He loved talking to his mom, even though sometimes she could be embarrassing him over the phone it still didn't change the fact that he'd miss her. He switched on the screen and proceeded to dial the number. The number rang for a while a bit of an unusual thing but Ash, surprisingly, waited patiently. Pikachu sat on his shoulder ready as well.

"Hello?"

The screen popped up and Delia, Ash's mother, was there. She smiled once she realised who had been calling her, "Ash! Sorry for not picking up I was cleaning some of the house."

"It's cool," Ash reassured.

"Hello there, Pikachu. How are you?" Delia smiled.

"Pika pika," Pikachu replied saluting her with a soft voice.

Delia asked, "So tell me? Which gym leaders have you taken on, recently?"

"None," He replied.

"Oh. Is something wrong?" Delia asked with concern. Ash gave another smile, "Nope. I have to put that on hold because I'm competing in the Kalos Inter-Competition.

Delia stopped and put her hands to her mouth and gasped. Ash was unsure of how to react and Delia in shock said, "You are? I'm so proud!"

"Thanks. It took me a while to realise. They sent it through a letter," Ash replied taking out a letter than had been folded in multiple ways and was now crumpled. He waved it in front of the screen.

Delia commented, "Well you never liked reading."

Ash chuckled, "I'm so excited. Loads of my friends are also taking part. There's Gary, Barry, Paul, Max and some other trainers I forgot but I know there are loads of my old friends."

"What about May and Dawn? Or Misty?"

"Oh yeah. May and Dawn are here too. They're actually in the lobby waiting for me."

Delia said, "Oh dear. Am I keeping you from your friends?"

"Not at all. They don't mind."

"So how are the girls? And that new friend of yours Serena." Delia asked chirpily.

"Serena's doing fine as usual. Dawn's doing okay and I think May's alright as well."

"Is that all?"

Ash thought and then shook his head, "I forgot. Dawn and Barry got together. A while back but nobody knew until last night."

Delia paid more attention to the screen and she speculates, "How interesting. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm doing fine,." Ash replies to which Delia sweat drops seeing he didn't completely understand the question.

Delia laughed, "That's not what I meant, silly. Do _you _have your eye on someone? Are you with anyone?"

"I'm with my friends," Ash replied.

Delia blinked but then cracked into another jovial smile, "Ash I was asking if you have a girlfriend? Or if you really like a girl right now."

Delia blinks, "Ok. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ash stops dead in his tracks and stares back at his mother who was extremely calm. He blushes as he was completely unprepared for this question. He wasn't even sure whether he wanted to discuss this with his mother. She hadn't asked this question in years and nothing had changed. Ash stutters, "N-N-No..."

Delia pouted in disappointment, "Such a shame. You're 17 now. Aren't you playing the field a bit?"

He avoided looking at the screen and whispered, "Mom. Stop..."

"I was pretty sure the girls you traveled with had crushes on you. And that by now you'd have a girlfriend." Delia rambled, "Not that I have to worry. Some girls from your old school still find you very dateable. They always ask me to send you their greetings."

"Mooooom," Ash groaned finally pulling his hat off of his face. Pikachu was enjoying this and began to squirm around on Ash giggling making Delia join in.

Delia asked all smiles, "Do you like anyone? You can tell me."

"H-How am I supposed to know?" Ash stammers unsure and he felt his cheeks getting hot. Delia fawns over him as usual, "Aw, how adorable. My Ashy does like someone. It's not a complete lost cause."

Ash awkwardly laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Delia dismissively waved, "Of course you do. SO who is it? Serena? Iris? Dawn? Misty? May?"

Ash quickly replied, "Definitely not Iris. She was a good trainer but oh my Arceus we never got along. If Cilan wasn't there we would have ripped each other's heads off."

Delia scowled and Ash continues, "Misty...um I don't think so. Isn't she with Tracey? Or maybe it's Brock? Or Drew? Or was it Gary? Agh, I can't count. All I know is that Misty is probably dating someone. She can't choose. Whatever I don't really care."

Ash pondered, "Dawn? Well she's with Barry so that's settled."

Delia said, "That leaves Serena and May."

"I guess it does." Ash casually replied. Delia asks, "Are any of them good candidates?"

Ash blushed, "Mooom. What kind of question is that."

Delia teased, "You're no fun. Oh well, I guess only time will tell."

Delia just continued to smile and then she said, "Hello, Max."

Max had seen Ash when he was walking back with Bonnie and Calem. He ran quickly towards them to say hi whilst Bonnie and Calem followed him at their own pace. Max wiped some froyo off his face and replied, "Hi, Mrs Ketchum."

"Please. You can call me Delia," She said smiling. Calem and Bonnie arrive and they get acquainted with Delia who takes an immediate liking to Bonnie and her vivacity.

Max asked, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"I was asking whether Ash had finally got a girlfriend. Quite unfortunate that he doesn't," Delia calmly responded much to Ash's horror. He looked on aghast at the unfolding scene hoping nothing embarrassing would be said.

Max sighed, "I know right. I'm surprised he's _still_ single. If you saw what I saw you'd want to smack his on the back of his head. He's so clueless he doesn't even realise that-"

Calem's eyes widened and he clamped Max's mouth shut and brought him by his side. He chuckled awkwardly, "That's enough Max..."

"Oh do please tell me more," Delia laughed.

"No!" Ash said.

Delia frowned, "What? Calem let go of Max. He was going to tell me something."

Max managed to break free from Calem's grip and started to talk but Ash talks over him saying, "Sorry, mom. We gotta go. Connection's really bad. See ya later."

Before Ash turned off the video phone Delia's berated, "Ash Ketchum don't you dare-"

Ash shouted, "I love you!"

The call was then disconnected and Ash slumped back in his seat relieved. He wiped sweat from his brow and swiftly got up. Max grumbled omething under his breath and Ash merely ruffled his hair. Calem smirked, "Your mom is really interesting."

"Can it," Ash mumbled pulling his hat down as he walks to the lobby with Calem stifling his laugh behind him. Bonnie and Max follow behind them with Bonnie being completely oblivious. It reminded Max of the female Ash. Normally it was girls whom were supposed experts on this kind of thing but Bonnie was even less aware than Ash.

They met up with the others in the lobby. May and Serena were deep in conversation until Serena looked up and saw Ash. She cut off mid-sentence surprising May and stood up to stand beside Ash.

Serena asked, "So what should we do now?"

"Well I was going to get my Pokemon..." Ash began and then Serena cut him off, "Oooh. Let's go do that."

Serena dragged him over to Nurse Joy at one of the desks in the lobby whilst May sat there processing what just happened. Calem said to her, "Well let's go get our Pokemon."

"Right," May replied getting up from her seat.

Barry rushed into the lobby shouting at the top of his lungs, "I'm sorryyyyyy!"

He quickly hide behind a sofa and shushed May, Calem, Max and Bonnie. May could see him removing his shoe and holding it close to his chest.

Dawn ran into the lobby with a furious expression on her face and hissed, "Where. Is. HE?"

May and Calem exchanged glances and then shrugged. Dawn crosses her arms, "Fine, don't tell me."

She then started to walk around, "Oh Barry booo. Show yourself...you're only making it worse."

Dawn looked behind a potted hedge and groaned in frustration as nothing was there. Ash came back with Serena high on his tail as she giggled. Ash asked, "What's going on?"

The others shrugged while Dawn continued to stalk around looking for Barry. Ash noticed Barry behind the sofa and said, "Oh hey Barry. What are you doing hiding behind the couch?"

Barry immediately jumped up and shouted, "Way to blow my cover, dude!"

"A-ha!" Dawn shouted back and Barry lets out a high pitched scream in surprise. "You are so dead!"

Barry lifted his shoe up and Dawn took hers off as well and held it up high. Dawn glared at him and Barry met her intense gaze. Dawn let out a frustrated groan and flung her shoe at him. In retaliation he threw his too. Both shoes landed well away from their targets.

May asked calming Dawn down, "What did he _do?_"

"Funny story..." Barry chuckled. Dawn glared at him as she made her way over to her shoe, "That wasn't funny. It was mortifying and they laughed at me."

Ash asked, "What happened?"

Barry explained slipping on his shoe, "We went to climb the tree in the garden."

"Which I had no say in." Dawn added scowling.

"So we got somewhere around the middle and then I jumped off to be all adventurous and awesome. And then Dawn was too scared to jump down and couldn't figure out how to walk down." Barry continued.

The others stifled a laugh but stop as Dawn each gave them a deadly glare. Barry says, "I told her I'd catch her so she could jump. So I'm getting into position ready to catch her and then-"

"This idiot gets distracted by a hot air balloon." Dawn spitefully interjected.

Barry said, "There was a Teddiursa pattern on the top. How could I _not _look?"

"So I think he's still looking and I jump down."

"And by the time I look back I feel something push me down on the ground and Dawn's on top of me." Barry adds.

Dawn grumbled, "But that wasn't the embarrassing bit."

Barry elaborated, "Turns out her skirt had gone up and a bunch of kids on bikes had rode past and started to laugh at her."

"And Barry starts to laugh as well-" Dawn growled her voice raising.

"I was smiling," Barry corrected and Dawn retorted, "Same thing."

Barry lightheartedly said, "I don't see why she was all worked up."

Dawn moaned, "They saw my underwear! It's private stuff down there."

"_Well..._I mean your underwear does look good on you and-" Barry begins smirking but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Dawn gave him a spiteful glower. Ash and May make eye contact then awkwardly look away from the bickering couple.

Bonnie suggested, "We should go into town."

"That sounds cool. I heard some of Kalos' most famous make up artists are doing face paints." Serena added. Dawn stopped bickering with Barry, "Did someone say make up?"

May smiled, "Yeah, we're thinking about going to town."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Dawn cheerily answered.

Ash took out 6 Pokeballs his pocket and handed them over to May saying, "Don't forget these."

"Are they my Pokemon?" May asked

He nodded, "I thought you might have wanted them. So I got them for you to save you some hassle."

May flashed him a big smile, "Aw that's so sweet. Thanks."

She put them in her bag but not before enlarging one of her Pokeballs and sending out Glaceon. Glaceon came out grooming herself and flicked its tassels in pride. She stretched herself out and got up on May's shoulder.

Barry looked at his Poketch, "Come on guys. Let's not waste any more time."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You are your time. I swear."

"Nothing can make me wait any longer," Barry said tapping his foot. Dawn gave him a kiss and when she pulled away Barry mumbled, "Except maybe for that."

May and Dawn laughed as Barry stayed quiet. They all walked out of the hotel doors and into the open streets of Kalos. The sun was shining and there was no cloud in the bright sky. The group made their way down to the park in the centre of town. There was a rollerblading rink placed in the middle with concession stands at different areas. There were snow cone machines and Rapidashshoe throwing.

* * *

"What should we do first?" Clemont asked.

Dawn clapped her hands together, "I want a face paint."

Bonnie agreed and May asked, "Same here. You coming with us Serena?"

Serena unsurely bites her lip and asks the others what they were doing. She paid attention when Ash started to talk. He contemplated for a bit and then smiled, "I think I'm going to get face paints."

Max said, "Why don't we all just get face paints?"

"Do you think they have face paints for Pokemon?" Bonnie curiously asked.

* * *

The group got in line and waited for their turns. Bonnie was first and had a Dedenne and Pichu drawn on her cheeks. Max decided to not to get a face paint but May eagerly jumped at the chance. She got a Polar Vivillon painted on side of her cheek. Serena had a Fennekin drawn whilst Calem and Ash opted out. It was a last minute decision that the boys suddenly decided to back out.

After the paints dried they all went to the stand and got themselves roller skates.

* * *

May just finished tying her roller blades onto her feet and carefully made her way to the rink. She held onto the barrier and slowly placed a foot on the rink. She was one of the last of the group to get onto it. Max and Bonnie were messing about. Calem and Clemont strolled around slowly with a serene expression on their faces whilst Dawn and Barry were in one corner. They were skating a bit but mostly talking and little pecks here and there. Serena was attempting to keep up with Ash who was aimlessly speeding around the rink.

He noticed May struggling to get on and chuckled to himself. She looked so nervous yet determined. When she had finally gotten both legs on the rink and slowly began to skate, Ash purposely sped right past her making her wobble and clutch onto the side.

May shouted angrily, "Ash!"

Ash just gave her a cheeky smile and she retorted, "Since when did you learn to skate?"

"I think the real question is why don't you know how to skate?" Ash smirked making May flush in annoyance.

She put on an angry face and looked away from Ash and continued to slowly skate around. Ash's smile disappeared as she gave him the cold shoulder. Serena finally skated up to him and was about to say something to him but he skated up behind May who was still unaware and sulking. He gently took her hand and spun her around so she was facing him. It alarmed her and her legs began to skid around but Ash quickly held her steady.

He smiled, "First of all you need to relax."

May didn't reply and continued to sulk avoiding his gaze. Ash slowly brought her out into the middle and she began to look unsure at the ground. Ash comforted, "Just look at me. It'll be fine. You won't fall."

Those words made her look back at him. He had said that on the roof and he didn't lie. May looked up at him. She knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't mad at him, she knew he was joking but she found pleasure knowing he cared enough about her to stop joking around. May's scowl began to crack a little smile and Ash facepalmed himself, "Ah..I should have _known _you were pretending."

May smiled triumphantly licking her teeth quite seductively catching Ash's attention. She laughed, "I could never stay mad at you."

"Oh really?" Ash smirked taking that as a challenge. May stopped laughing and tilted her head to the side, "W-what are you-?"

Ash slowly began to skate backwards and May pointed her finger at him, "Ketchum..don't you dare. I am serious. You know I can't skate."

Ash simply shrugged with an innocent smile on his face and May let out a groan of frustration as she looked around the rink. There were more people and she didn't want to fall and embarrass herself. As Calem was skating by she grabbed a hold of him almost making him fall over.

Calem asked, "Gaah. May, what was that?"

"Sorry Ash left me alone and you're the only one who was close enough." May apologised sheepishly realising that she had practically thrown herself at him, "As you can see I can't skate."

Calem offered, "I can show you, if you want."

May let out a sigh of relief, "Seriously? Please because last thing I need is to look like a deer trying to walk on ice."

"Ok first off, you need to chill out a bit. No point in freaking out." Calem instructed holding May upright.

Ash was talking with Serena and kept glancing over at Calem and May. He looked at them a bit longer when he saw Calem lifting up her shoulders. Serena continued to babble on and on while Ash pretended to listen. Calem then showed her something with his feet. Ash perked up when he saw Calem reaching out for May's hands. Calem held on and brought them out in front of her and pulled her around the curve of the rink. May seemed content and then gave him a high five.

Ash turned back to Serena and interrupted her, "Hold that thought for a sec, Serena."

"B-but the good part's coming-" Serena stuttered but Ash zoomed away to the other side of the rink where Calem was holding onto May's hands.

Ash stopped beside them and dismissed Calem, "It's ok, Calem. I got it from here."

May scowled as Calem nodded and skated away. She asked quite spitefully, "What? Are you going to laugh at me?"

Ash took her hands and brought her a bit closer to him, "No. I'm going to teach you how to skate."

"O-Oh. Ok then." May quietly stuttered. A thought crossed her mind and it made her smirk. Ash noticed her smirking and he gave her an amused look which she returned with a wink.

Ash asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh _nothing_," May replied as Ash spun her around. Ash asked, "Calem didn't spin you around, did he?"

May continued to have a mischievous smile on her face, "Maybe."

"No he didn't. I was watching so you're lying." Ash informed which prompted her to smile once more.

Ash began to speed up a bit and noticed May getting the hang of it much easier. She was now gliding then stepping around in a clunky manner and was actually relaxed. Ash commented, "See you're already really good."

"I guess I am," May added still with the same expression.

Ash frowned in confusion. He hated when girls weren't straight forward with what they were saying. He asked, "So what's on your mind?"

"You know. I was just wondering..." May started teasingly.

"Wondering what?" Ash asked now intrigued. May bit the bottom of her lip and smiled, "Why are you now so determined to help me skate?"

Ash shrugged and May continued with the same teasing voice, "I mean _Calem_ and I were doing just fine _without_...you. So it just seems...strange to me."

"Well you're clearly doing better with me." Ash scoffed with slight irritation. May smiled to herself with an air of pleasure.

May speculated, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were...that you were..."

"I was what?" Ash asked giving his full attention.

May brushed her fringe away from her face, "I'd say you were jealous."

"J-Jealous?" Ash coughed not believing what he was hearing. Jealous of what? May giggled as Ash tried to figure out what she meant.

Ash stammered, "Whoa. I don't get jealous."

May let go of his hands and pondered, "I don't know. I think it's a kinda cute when a guy gets jealous...makes me think he cares."

"Well I care," Ash stated.

"I know you do." May retorted, "But I mean that's what a boyfriend would do."

Ash cringed at the b word. His mother's voice made it's way through his head and he cleared his throat, "Whatever."

"Whatever indeed," May smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asks and May slyly replied, "Whatever you want it to."

Ash scratched the back of his head in thought while May skates by his side quite satisfied with herself. She was skating with her hands behind her back and waved at Bonnie as she passed her.

Ash shrugged it off, "Enough mystery talk."

He then rubbed his hands together, "Tell me May. What's the fastest you've ever skated?"

"Well what we're going at now." May simply said. Ash smiled, "Great. Would you like to go faster?"

May thought, "Maybe a little bit but I kind of-"

"Great that's all I needed to hear." Ash said speeding off as he goes around the rink leaving May by herself.

She huffed out a breath and muttered under her breath as she maintained the same speed around the rink. She was about to stop near Calem but Ash went once more around the rink gaining speed and then without warning reached out for May and brought her along with him. She let out a scream, "ASSHHHH!"

All Ash did was reply with a smile and spin her around a couple times before closing into the centre. May caught her breath and was going to say something but Ash shouted, "We're just getting started!"

May looked at him perplexed and he held her hands and quickly spun around on the spot. May held on tightly and Ash let out a happy yell to which she laughed in return. As they slowed down Ash brought her closer in for a hug. May tightened the hug before letting go. Ash smirked and May took his hand in hers. Surprised at the sudden move Ash blushed slightly and went with it as they maundered around the rink in time. No words were exchanged only the occasional looks.

When they finished going around Ash smirked once more, "Calem didn't do that, did he?"

She chuckled, "Yeah. You were totally jealous."

"No I wasn't," Ash retaliated as she got down from the rink.

He followed after her and May turned back smiling, "Yeah you're right. You _still_ are totally jealous."

May turned back and Ash retorted, "Am not."

"Mhmm," May replied as she untied her laces. Ash sat beside her and did the same.

Serena sat beside Ash and asked them, "Did you guys have fun?"

May nodded and as did Ash. May got up and Ash handed her his own skates as well. She rolled her eyes and went to get their shoes. Serena crossed her leg over the over and said, "I'm pretty hungry."

"Me too." Ash agreed, "Should we go to that restaurant across the road for lunch?"

Serena replied quickly, "Oooh yes. Let's go."

She jumped up and linked her arm in Ash's pulling him up. Ash chuckled, "Whoa, hold on Serena. I need my shoes."

She frowned and Ash added, "We also have to wait for the others."

"Of course," Serena said sitting back down.

May returned with their shoes and passed them to Ash before sitting down and doing up her own. Max and Bonnie went up to them. Calem soon shortly followed as May and Ash both finished.

May asks, "Where's Clemont?"

Calem replies, "He decided to go robot shopping. Whatever that means."

Ash gets up asking, "Where are Dawn and Barry?"

"They decided to go ahead." Calem replies once more.

May, Calem, Serena and Max exchanged glances getting the idea but Bonnie and Ash remained oblivious. Bonnie said, "Alright let's go."

* * *

Luckily the restaurant was just across the road and they didn't have to walk that far. They walk in to find Barry and Dawn at a two seater table looking at the menu. Max suggested, "Let's take the booth beside them."

They all nodded not wanting to disturb their privacy. Ash went to the cushioned side and Serena quickly closed in taking a seat next to him. She gave him a smile and faced forward. May took a seat opposite Ash while the others found their place. A waitress came around and handed out menus before heading through the kitchen doors plain out of sight.

May commented, "Everything looks really good here."

"I know right." Ash agreed.

Serena smiled, "I think I'm going to get the salad. Maybe a sandwich while I'm at it."

A different waitress swerved around the corner and with a pen and small pad in her hands approached their booth. She toyed with the end of her high ponytail and chewed on her gum. She smacked the gum and asked, "Welcome to Chionni's. What'dya want?"

"Salad and the ham sandwich." Serena responded.

The girl wrote down on her pad and asked, "Drink?"

Serena looked down at the menu and back up, "Lemon Iced Tea would be great."

"Who's next?" She asked scribbling away.

Max spoke up, "Chips and chicken. With Coke."

Bonnie said, "Can I get the same but a Cheri Berry milkshake please?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." She replied still writing but much more ferociously.

Ash said, "Steak and potatoes. Don't forget the-"

"Yeah yeah I got it. What drink?" She interrupted placing her hand on her hip. Ash was a bit taken aback but continued, "Coke."

The waitress gave a heads up at May and Calem whom were sitting side by side, "What about the two of you?"

May smiled, "Oh hi. I'll get the chicken and rice. Lemonade. Also do you mind adding in a starter dish?"

Ash agreed, "Yeah."

The waitress sighed, "Urgh. Go ahead."

"Thanks...Rachel." Ash replied reading her name tag. He looked at May, "Do you want the garlic bread?"

"Completely read my mind." May smiled.

Rachel said, "Awwww, cute." Her expression quickly changed and she coldly shouted, "Next!"

Calem rounded off, "I'll just my regular."

"Alright then Cal," Rachel replied ripping the paper off the pad and stalking off into the kitchen.

May raised an eyebrow with Ash and then looked at Calem, "Cal?"

Calem shakes his head, "Rachel is a friend from my school."

Serena nods, "Now I remember. She hated pretty much everything _except_ sport. She was pretty good at that."

The group then engaged in conversation as they waited for their food. Rachel came back her hands full with plates and skilfully dropped them off before zipping back to the drop off the rest. Their lunch was casual and there was playful conversation here and there. Barry and Dawn had finished before the group and walked out hand in hand whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear. The waitress who gave them the menus came back and set the bill. Each paid for their portion and left the restaurant.

The sun was still high and bright. May yawned whilst Ash stretched himself out. Serena wondered, "What now?"

Ash petted Pikachu whom was casually resting on his shoulder, "The tournament is tomorrow and I really want to get some training in while we've got time."

May picked up Glaceon, "Yeah it'll give me time to perfect some combinations."

"I was going to train anyway," Max muttered. May rolled her eyes, "Whatever you guys are doing, do it. I'm going to the Pokemon Centre battlefields to train."

She started to skip off and when she was a distance away resumed walking. Ash shouted, "Wait up. I'm coming."

* * *

Hours and hours of training were dedicated to the whole afternoon. Ash, May, Max and Calem were intensely training with their Pokemon. May was off to one side practising appeals and combinations whilst the other boys battled against each other or on their own. Bonnie idly sat aside fascinated with May's Pokemon. Serena enjoyed watching the training for a while but she got bored mid way. She let Fennekin out and decided to go shopping.

The day droned on and they each had dinner. Clemont finally arrived and with Serena and Bonnie they hit the hay. May, Max, Ash and Calem then all returned to the hotel to rest up.

* * *

**xoxo,**

**IdealSkylar**


	7. Chapter 7

**So in case any of you forgot.**

**I just edited this entire thing in what 3 days?**

**During a school term as well. I'm honestly such a mess lol.**

**And I will now just continue with the story cos I doubt you guys are here to read about me.**

* * *

_"Are you sure that you have no feelings for Ash? Not even a little?"_

_This very question stumped her. May hadn't always been in touch with her feelings about Ash especially when they travelled together. In some ways she would try to redirect it to Drew who did give her some attention when they crossed paths. _

_Now what was her answer? It should be simple, a simple yes or no, but feelings aren't simple. May felt Dawn's eyes on her and she continued to pet Glaceon's head. What was she to say?_

_She continuously denied any feelings for Ash yet why does it feel like she's lying right through her teeth? Was this just a defence mechanism?_

_She couldn't imagine Ash actually liking someone and used to frequently suppress her crush. He's a little older than when she first met him so perhaps he's more aware? May knew that Serena liked Ash and sometimes she did wonder if Ash did like Serena more than a friend. _

_What would she do if he did? Or if they got together? Would she feel jealous? _

_She didn't know how she felt about Ash but she was certain that she loved Ash as friend just like she did with Dawn and Misty. But non-platonically? Debatable._

_May looked at Dawn who was still looking expectantly at her waiting for an answer. May's mouth opened and she paused only to close her mouth again._

_What if she said something she'll regret? What if they did become something? Maybe she still had those feelings but her mind was too busy being flooded with answers she didn't have the answer to. _

_She looked at Dawn again, "I...I don't know. It's so confusing."_

_"Talk to me girl." _

_May sat up straighter, "I know that I basically adore him as a friend. My life would literally not be the same without him. But there's also some part of me that wonders what could be?"_

_Dawn smiled, "So why don't you find out?"_

_"I don't know if I want to. I was so confident that he wouldn't like me back mostly because he was very preoccupied with his badges. Yet I still liked him because he's such a good person."_

_"You guys flirt all the time and have a history. So why not go for it?" _

_May sucked in her bottom lip, "I'd rather ask what if than possibly lose him as a friend. Sure we may flirt but that's just because we're close. Frankly I would be quite anxious if we went further than that."_

_There was a silence. May could just see the cogs in Dawn's mind spinning. _

_Dawn held May's hand and looked her right in the eye, "Barry started off as one of my best friends in the entire world. Did I think we would end up together? No. Had I thought about it? Most definitely. Sometimes you just need to take that risk and go for it. I get the whole playing it safe angle but come on May that won't get you anywhere. As your BFFL__, I want you to try and see what happens. By that I don't mean instantly go and make out with him. As much as I'd like that."_

_May let out a chuckle and Dawn joined her and laughter briefly filled the room. Dawn took May by the shoulders, "I just want you to be happy. And I know you won't be until you actually stop worrying so much. You know he views you as too much of a good friend to let you go."_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"Course I am." Dawn winked. She held out her pinky, "No more funny business. Don't think about it too much. Just do whatever feels right in the moment, okay? You promise?"_

_May put her pinky and linked it with Dawn's. After a firm shake she replied, "I promise."_

* * *

_I promise. _A line that May couldn't get out of her head as she sat in the hotel restaurant with her friends. She had been idly sipping on her juice and kept replaying her conversation about Ash with Dawn.

They talked about a lot that night. Mostly about Dawn and Barry's relationship which she's come to love and hopes will last forever. Yet she can only think about her "feelings" for Ash. What does she even think of that?

_He's cute I'll give him that, _she thought in her mind.

May felt a light nudge in her stomach and she looked to the side seeing Dawn with her usual cheery smile, "You still with us, Maple?"

"Of course," May smiled back.

Ash sighed and satback slightly in his seat, "We should probably get our tickets and make our way to the arena."

They all agreed and Ash was the first to stand up. The rest of the table followed and together they made their way to the reception and ended up in pairs.

Ash asked, "So did you sleep well?"

"Yeah yesterday was so much fun," May smiled and added, "Even though _somebody_ left me alone on the rink."

"Hey, I came back." Ash remarked.

May teased in a sing-songy voice, "Only because you were totally _jealous_."

Ash groaned, "I wasn't. I was eventually going to come back."

May looked back at him unconvinced, "Uh-huh. Course you were."

Before he could say anything back May turned to the receptionist. She smiled, "Hi. Could I get my admissions ticket for the opening ceremony? I'm May Maple."

The receptionist nodded and handed her a long sheet of paper. May took it and exclaimed, "Cool you can wear it like a bracelet."

Ash gave his name and the receptionist gave him his paper slip. They both stood aside so Barry and Dawn could get theirs. Ash smiled, "Hey look. Mine's your favourite colour."

May gasped, "That red looks amazing."

Ash put his wrist next to her face and commented, "Yeah, it's also definitely your colour."

He put his arm back down and turned to see the others all having gotten their tickets. Dawn asked, "So how long would it take to get there?"

"Depends if we're walking or not," Calem replied.

May looked outside, "It's so beautiful I want to walk there."

Dawn agreed, "Ah yes, I have been loving this Kalos weather."

Max scoffed, "Yeah no. I'm taking train."

Calem decided to join Max. Barry was unsure and felt Dawn's eyes lingering on him.

She put her hands on her hips, "Barry. Are you actually going to leave me?"

"No...but Dawn I don't want to walk ALL the way over there," Barry complained. Dawn gently fluttered her eyes and Barry still abstained. She held his hand and brought it up to her mouth to plant a gentle peck. Barry abstained again, reluctantly.

Dawn sighed, "Barryyyyyy."

Barry grumbled, "Ugh fine."

"Yay!" She squealed with excitement before jumping up to give him a kiss. Barry pretended to look annoyed but May didn't fail to notice the small smirk forming when Dawn leaned into him.

May turned to Ash, "What about you?"

Ash shrugged, "Yeah, I'll just walk with you. Don't want to leave you third wheeling."

"And here I thought you it was because you wanted to spend time with me," May teased as Ash gave her a side hug.

It would be a long walk until they arrived to their destination. The weather was beautiful, no clouds just a clear, blue sky. The sun was bright and its rays kissed the earth. Ash and May trailed behind the lively couple. Barry and Dawn stole quick kisses from each other and filled the air with laughter and giggles. May was much more thoughtful. She and Ash spoke about everything in their journeys. She was fascinated with all the stories Ash was telling her. Ash was ecstatic that May wanted to hear all about his adventures. He went into great depth over his battles and May listened with admiration. She couldn't stop staring at him. His passion was so raw and his personality really shone through. As he began to talk about the Unova league May couldn't help but reminisce about the time they travelled with Brock and Max along their sides.

They finally arrived and took their seats. May sat between Ash and Max right at the front of the arena. As soon as the entire arena was full no time was wasted.

A large platform rose up from the centre and water flooded in leaving an isolated island right in the middle. A hole in the platform gave way and out rose the host Diantha with Wallace by her side. The pair are greeted with cheers and promptly sent out two Pokeballs. Glitter bursted out and settled on the floor. Wallace's graceful Milotic and Diantha's elegant Gardevoir had apparated. No words were exchanged other than a nod from each trainer.

The Milotic swiftly slithered into the body of water. Classical music from the speakers in the arena built up in the background. The Gardevoir took a step forward and its eyes glowed a light turquoise. The entire body of water rose maintaining its irregular oval shape with the Milotic still gliding around. A green aura enveloped the Milotic and it swiftly began to spun around causing the body of water to swirl with it. The music came to a crescendo and the crowd waited with anticipation.

The music started again with blaring trumpets and Diantha's Gardevoir began to use its arms to manipulate the shape of the water. Quickly it changed from a square, to a figure eight and infinite more shapes each more intricate than the other and not failing to keep up with the tempo of the music. The gleam from Gardevoir's eyes weakened and the body of water crashed down into place soaking the first couple of rows. Up above Milotic remained suspended in the air. Gardevoir launched Milotic even further up into the air and released a shadow ball after it. A dragon pulse flew down from the air and collided with shadow ball and before they disintegrated are captured by the Gardevoir's psychic. The Gardevoir then contorted the pulses as a dome over the platform with each colour, green and purple, sliding around like in a lava lamp. Wallace's Milotic before hitting the dome released a hydropump to propel itself back up before it dove into the body of water.

Water from the hydropump trickled down the dome making it look much more galactic and shiny. Gardevoir slowly opened up the dome and allowed the mixture of the moves to dissipate. The music came to a close, Milotic's head surfaced and bowed it. Gardevoir, Wallace and Diantha proceeded to do so as well and were received with a warm round of applause.

The two retracted their Pokemon and were lowered back into the platform.

Two more people followed them and on and on the performances went. Pairs from the Elite Four and Champions were raised from the platform to execute a spectacle. The crowd went wild, enamoured by the intricacy and effort put in by the Pokemon. For the finale they all returned with Diantha on a podium singling her out from the rest. Together they collaborated and ice, fire, ground, every element filled the arena in an orchestra holding each and everyone of the audience's attention.

It ended with a large bang and a huge puff of black smoke filled the entire arena. No one was able to see more than 10cm in front of them. The smoke soon cleared revealing no people, no platform and no water. Just the large open space.

The crowd erupted into hollers and hoots shouting at the top of their voices. May immediately stood up with the rest of the crowd and clapped as much as she could. Ash laughed aloud and she looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothing, it's cute." Ash replied with a small grin. May continued to clap and replied, "Awww you're too nice."

The ceremony drew to a close and the spectators all filed out babbling on about the festivities. Once they were out Ash and May followed the rest onto the grass to where Calem, Serena, Bonnie, Max, Dawn and Barry were all talking in a huddle. Bonnie had their attention praising all of the performances that took place not failing to hint that Steven and Cynthia's were the best. Perhaps to the bias that she had a slight crush on Steven. Then again, who didn't?

When Bonnie was done fangirling, Dawn suggested, "We should totally go to the beach later tonight and eat smores or something."

They unanimously agreed.

* * *

As the ocean waves softly lapped onto the sand, May said, "So in less than twelve hours the Inter-Competition will have officially started."

Ash, who had been drawing in the sand with his stick replied, "Yep. All those battles."

"Appeals round for me. The hardest stage. If I don't pass that then it's like I wasn't even a part of it," May sighed.

There was the faint scratching of the sand moving from Ash's touch.

"Sometimes you worry too much. You'll be fine. Nothing you can't handle." Ash smiled throwing the twig aside.

May brought her knees closer to her chest, "This isn't like the grand festival though. I'm pretty sure this could break or make my reputation."

Ash turned his head to her as she continued to look out into the sea. He said, "You've worked so hard to get where you are. People of all ages respect the achievements you've made and any one who knows you knows that you had a lot of challenges that you overcame."

May smiled a bit and gazed up at Ash. He continued, "I have got to see you grow and change as a person. And I know that May Maple whether she be from today, 5 years ago or in the future would always try her best. So I think you need to chill."

May cocked head to the side, "Since when could you give such inspirational speeches? You just don't run out of them, do you?"

"Aw, come here." Ash replied with a broad smile pulling her in. She laid her head on his shoulder and could hear his deep, strong breathing. Paired with soothing sounds of the ocean waves May felt her heart slow down and her body relieve itself of tension. Ash ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm. She instantly got goosebumps and enjoyed his soft touch on her skin. She had never felt more at peace and closed her eyes.

May didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like hours. Ash spoke up, "The fire's up. They've got the marshmallows ready. I think it'll help calm your nerves."

She groaned and showed no signs of moving. He scoffed in amusement, "I never thought I'd see the day where May Maple would turn down food."

May wanted the food. She just wanted to stay and enjoy Ash's hands on her for a little while longer. Ash nudged her until she finally lifted up her head.

"Are you genuinely okay? I have never seen you not get excited at the mention of food," Ash asked with a little concern.

"Yessss I am. Let's go," May grinned and stood up quickly darting to the fireplace.

After a few steps May sat down on one of the logs and looked for her brother. He was sitting on the log opposite her seemingly listening to Bonnie's rambles. May saw her mouth moving at insane speeds and Max nodding and sometimes adding something to their conversation. She watched Barry attempting to open a bag of marshmallows. Her eyes then diverted to Misty, Gary and Calem all on one log laughing and talking. She also noticed Clemont warming his hands up by the fire. Her brain then told her to look further out and she noticed Ash and Serena talking. They both had happy looks on their faces. Ash then reached into his pocket and took out a long black cuboid case. He offered it to Serena and her eyes inspected it in curiosity. She gently stroked the box and turned it over to its side. Her eyes instantly grew big and she looked at Ash her mouth wide open. He nodded and beckoned her to open it. Serena smiled with an open mouth and opened it up. May couldn't see what was in it from where she was. Serena closed the case still smiling. Ash and Serena both went in for a hug. May could still see the smile plastered on Serena's face and how the two gently rocked before pulling apart.

May continued to stare at the two and was startled with Dawn coming up behind her and sitting down. She looked aside and Dawn asked, "What's all that about?"

She looked in the direction that Dawn had nodded in and saw Ash and Serena chatting away. May shrugged.

"Don't think I haven't seen you two flirting." Dawn commented fixing up her hair. May remained quiet and picked away at her nails. She continued, "I'm guessing you've taken my advice. Smart move, Maple."

May half-snorted, "I don't really know what's happening."

She had trailed off at then end and Dawn, changing the subject, slapped her hands on her thighs, "I cannot WAIT to display my Pokemon tomorrow. The appeals are going to be a breeze."

"A breeze?" May asked. Dawn nodded her head, "Of course. They're easiest bit in any Contest."

"You're joking right? I've always found them the hardest." May raised an eyebrow to find Dawn dead serious. She then admitted, "I still haven't finished thinking of what I'm going to do in the appeals round."

Dawn side eyed her, "May. What even is your life? It's tomorrow!"

May whined covering her face in her hands, "I know! But I'm having trouble coming up with what to do at the end and-"

"Say no more," Dawn interrupted, "I don't want to hear anything about your performance until the end of the appeals round."

She lifted up her head and replied, "Sure. Good luck for tomorrow."

Dawn pulled May into a hug, "You too. We're going to be great."

When they pulled away Barry was right in front of them holding two sticks with marshmallows on each end. He handed one over to Dawn and the other to May. Dawn proceeded to give him a peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude. He joined the two girls on the log and prepared his own stick. The whole group stuck out their arms above the bright orange flames waiting until satisfied with how much their marshmallow had roasted. May listened to Dawn and Barry with the conversation going through one ear and heading straight out of the other. She stared into the flames and passively ate her marshmallows eyes. Soon enough her eyes meandered further down and she saw Ash and Serena sitting on the opposite log.

Serena's hair looked like a dark golden blonde in the ardent firelight and her usually pale skin had a slight warm glow. She had her perky smile on her face and as she engaged in conversation with Ash would let loose a laugh. Ash would join her too and they seemed to be oblivious to every one surrounding them. May also noticed Pikachu relaxing in Serena's lap as her fingers ran through the Pokemon's fur. In that moment she felt a slight emptiness inside. Everyone had someone to talk to and while she was sat next to Dawn felt as if she were intruding in her flirts with Barry. She wanted to talk to her other best friend, preferably just the two of them. However the idea of approaching him felt foreign as she wondered whether she could smoothly enter their conversation. Not wanting to look out of place she got up and sat near Misty deciding to catch up with her old companions. Her eyes only flitted over to Ash and Serena a couple of times before completely engrossing herself in Gary's ramblings.

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with that horrible definitely more than a year long hiatus which wasn't even supposed to be a hiatus. Everything is sort of in order? Exams are stressing me so I can't promise regular and frequent uploads (tragic I know) but they'll be over for sure in a little over 2 weeks so there's that! :)**

**This chapter was arguably filler (sorry) but we've got to start somewhere. I WILL finish this story. I am quite determined.**

**And as always feel free to favourite, follow or review. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Yh a review would be nice so I know that you guys still think I exist and stuff. I've checked the story stats so I know there are some homies out there.**

**xoxo,**

**IdealSkylar**


End file.
